Power Rangers: Digit Riders
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The evil Lady Black Hole has planed to hypnotize everyone in Freeheart City and it's up to the new power rangers to stop her. Based off of Denzi Sentai Denjiman. Be sure to check out Digit Riders part 2 on Feburary 1st, 2016.
1. Guide

The evil Lady Black Hole has returned after years from being fired for illegal alien contact. The head of Reddington-Fang Laboratories, "Professor Ye Fang" has chosen his late partner's children, "Ian" and "Max", two of his teen workers, "Pedro" and "Darrel" and his youngest daughter, "Ling" for his project. Later. Pedro's younger sister returns home from music camp and joins the team as the Platinum Ranger.

Rangers

Ian Reddington- Leader of the rangers and Max's older brother.

Darrel Harvey- One of Ian's best friends who has a big appetite.

Pedro Camerino- One of Ian's best friends who has a high IQ.

Max Reddington- Ian's attention grabbing younger brother and a skilled fighter.

Ling Fang- Prof. Fang's youngest daughter who's a skilled pianist and gymnast and has a big heart.

Carmen Camerino- Pedro's younger musician sister who has quick reflexes.

Allies

Professor Ye Fang- Ling and Pei's father who's also the rangers' mentor.

Digital- Ian and Max's cyborg cat.

Caroline Reddington- Ian and Max's widowed mother from Australia who was once a ranger.

Lan Fang- Prof. Fang's wife and Ling and Pei's mother.

Pei Fang- Ling's older hippie sister.

Natalia Fairman- A lunch lady at Reddington-Fang Laboratories who makes wonderful meals. She's also Lady Black Hole's younger sister.

Norman Chitnis, Tate Hale, Juan Farfan, Liza and Roxanne Yokoyagi- The children of the workers from the bionic dept.

Villains

Lady Black Hole a.k.a Ivory Cain- The main antagonist of the series. She was once a scientist at Reddington-Fang Laboratories but was fired for illegal alien contact. There she vowed to brainwash people at Freeheart to do her work.

Solar and Lunar- Lady Black Hole's Henchmen who are also sisters.

Virus, Hacky, and Crashy- Lady Black Hole's dimwitted henchmen.

Glitcherson- Lady Black Hole's pet dog.

Glitch Zombies- Lady Black Hole's footman.


	2. Load up!

At Reddington-Fang Laboratories. Two boys named, "Ian" and "Max" came in. Ian had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, wore a red t-shirt, black shorts and red sneakers. Max has blonde curtained hair, freckles, light blue eyes, a light green hoodie t-shirt, light green ripped jeans, and green boots. Max was showing off as he always does, but Ian calmed him down. Then a Chinese girl with torso length black hair in pink highlights, pink stud earrings, a sleeveless tickle me pink shirt, a magenta mini-skirt and pink ballet flats. She was their friend, "Ling". She knew the duo more than anyone. When their late father, "Thomas" was alive, people knew them a lot. Ling asked, "Do you have anything special going on?"

Ian said, "No".

Ian's 2 best friends, "Pedro" and "Darrel" came in. Pedro had brown spiked hair, he wore round glasses, a yellow long sleeve shirt, a yellow sweater-vest, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers, and Darrel had black hair, a light blue t-shirt, white jeans, and sneakers. They came to see how their friend is doing.

Unknown to them at the old mines, a mysterious lady was scheming. She had short pixie black hair, a black suit with knee high black boots with white patterns, black gloves, and a cape. She spoke in her British Accent, "10 years I've waited this day. Redding-Fang Laboratories may have fired me for doing illegal alien contacts, but I'll show them. I'll brainwash all of Freeheart City to listen to me."

A black dwarf alien named, "Crashy" came in saying, "Yeah, you are the greatest Lady Black Hole."

Then 2 women got in. One had a gold suit while the other wore a silver one. They were sisters, "Solar" and "Lunar". They brought in a squid and cucumber like alien called, "Stingapore" who can turn water into hypo serum.

At Reddington-Fang Labs, Ian and Max's mother saw the alien attacking the citizens of Freeheart City. She had armpit length blond hair, cat-eye glasses, a red blouse, a pink skirt, black high heels and a white lab-coat. She went up to an Asian man who had short black hair, glasses, a grey suit, black loafers, and a lab-coat. She told Professor Fang, "Professor, it's time."

He nodded his head. In the lobby, the 5 teenagers were talking to each other when Professor fang made an announcement, "Would Ian and Max Reddington, Darrel Harvey, Pedro Camerino, and Ling Fang report to the main labs ASAP?

They went to the main lab for a secret meeting. Ling said to Professor Fang, "Hi Daddy".

She kisses her father on the cheek. Then the team sat down by the lab table. On the table was Ian and Max's pet robot cat, "Digital". She was a gold Persian cat. Ian said, "Hi Digital, how are you girl?" Digital purred at Ian. Ian gives Digital an empty soda can and she ate it.

Professor Fang said, "We waited for this day when Ivory Cain comes back." Max asked, "Isn't she that psycho lady who got fired 10 years ago for illegal alien contact?"

"Yes." said Professor Fang, "We did a secret experiment to help Freeheart City 3 months after we fired her, in case she comes back. Ian, Max, your father tested out for the red but the weapons went out of control. That's when he died in the accident."

"We know," Ian replied"Dad was a great gadget tester."

Professor Fang said, "For 10 years I fixed up all the details for the experiment and I needed 5 young volunteers for the experiment, but we can't tell anyone about it. It will put them in danger."

Professor brought out a suitcase with 5 rings. Each of them put their ring on their right ring finger and their communicator in their pocket. "Ian, you stand up for the right thing and you'll make a great leader, Darrel your cheerfulness will help those support in battles, Pedro your intelligence can help those who need help, Max your a skilled fighter, and my daughter Ling your caring heart will support the team." he said.

They noticed that Stingapore is at the city's plumbing plant. Professor Fang told them that whenever they remove their shoes for his office, he let Digital take the shoes into the labs and while they weren't looking he rigged them into rocket shoes. They flew to the plumbing plant to find Stingapore. They found him by the main plumbing line along with some black and white aliens called, Glitch Zombies.

They decided to power up. They stand in a line and shouted, "Digital Power!"

They transformed into 5 superheroes with scarfs and helmets. "Digit Red" said Ian,

"Digit Blue" said Darrel,

"Digit Yellow" said Pedro,

"Digit Green" said Max,

"Digit Pink" said Ling

Then they all shouted, "Power Rangers: Digit Squad!"

Unknown to them Solar and Lunar were spying on them; they command the Glitch Zombies to attack. While they were fighting Digit Reds gloves turn to metal and punched and punched a Glitch Zombie to the waters dissolving him. Stingapore was getting away. They ran to the main water tower and Stingapore climbed up. The team activated their rocket boots and they noticed that he wasn't there.

Digit Red accidentally did an infer-red vision and spots the monster, and he accidentally let out a stick. The others did the same thing he did and did a star attack.

Then Stingapore grew larger "Foolish brats," Stingapore smiled evilly, "When I get hit really hard I grow larger. Ha. Ha."

Digit Red contacted The Professor on his ring and asked, "Professor, how will we defeat thing?"

"To take down a monster that size, you must activate the Digital Megazord. I learned that from my friend, "Jason Lee Scott"." answered Professor Fang.

They all shouted, "Digital Megazord go!"

The Digit Megazord came and all 5 rangers came in. They activated a boomerang, but it didn't work, then they activated a sword and destroyed Stingapore. Lady Black Hole was angry, because she was defeated by teenagers. Virus, Hacky, and Crashy thought they are amazing.

Back at Reddington-Fang Labs, they were in their regular clothes. Ian was looking at Ling in a romantic look. Pedro told him that she had to tell her how he feels. Instead of that, he asked if it was pizza day in the cafeteria, she said that it is. Ian was still nervous.

Inside the cafeteria was the head lunch lady, "Natalia Fairman". She was a British woman whose overweight, grey hair, and was wearing a lunch lady suit. "Hello chaps, are you here for another. Since Darrel and Pedro work part-time at our library." she said.

They noticed their rings and Ling told them that her father gave them the rings. Ian got a pepperoni slice, Max got an anchovy slice, Pedro got an onion slice and Ling got a veggie slice while Darrel was still at the buffet. The couldn't tell Mrs. Fairman that their The Power Rangers because it will put her in danger. Darrel came in with 1 slice of each topping. Ian said, "1 slice of each again Darrel?"

Darrel said, "Calm down Ian, I know what to do with a lot of pizza slices." "

"And what is it Darrel?" said Ian.

Darrel shouted, "Food Fight!"

They started throwing pizza crust at each other. Mrs. Fairman got so terrified at the mess she called the Professor on her walkie talkie, "Professor, your daughter and her friends are starting another small food fight."

Professor Fang said, "Let them go Natalia, their having fun." She watched the teenagers happily having their small food fight.

The End.


	3. Plant Power Down!

At Freedom City's local gardening shop, "Planting Pods". Solar and Lunar were behind a bench and watching the victims. They were with an alien with a giant bubble wand. "Okay, "Bubkok"," Lunar said to him, "Blow bubbles in the garden shop."

He blew numerous bubbles, making all the people inside fall asleep.

"Well sister, our new monster make everyone in Freeheart City fall asleep," Lunar said.

"Yes, and when these innocent victims wake up in the mine, they'll permanently be the boss's slaves. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Solar replied.

"What if we could make one of the brats fall asleep," Lunar said to her sister "let's say the pink one."

Solar thought that would be perfect.

At Fang residents, Ling was practicing for her piano recital tomorrow night, she was playing, "Fur Elise". Her house had red wall, white carpets, Chinese antiques, a large television, a computer, a computer desk, and paper lanterns.

The boys came in to see how Ling is doing. "It's Chili Dog day in the cafeteria, wanna join?" Ian asked.

"No thanks," Ling answered, "I already had some tofu dogs here."

As they left, bubbles came into Ling's house. Ling loved blowing bubbles as a little girl. She started to yawn and fell asleep on the ground. She landed on the ground. Bubkok came in and he fell in love with Ling.

Later the boys were returning to The Fang's home when they noticed Ling sleeping on the living room ground. They knew something was wrong. They went inside the house and were shocked. "Ling!" the boys shouted.

They heard kissing sounds and Ian had an idea. Digital Power!" Ian shouted as he turned into Digital Red.

He saw Bubkok kissing her on the check Ian got jealous. at the Black Hole monster. Max had an idea how to wake Ling up. He said, "Let's wake her up with our powers."

The trio of boys turned into Digital Blue, Yellow and Green. "Digit Shock," they said as they woke up Ling. "My head," said Ling as she rose.

She noticed Bubkok who was kissing her and kicked him. She got up and shouted, "Digital Power!"

She turned into Digital Pink and all 5 heroes went outside the house to find Bubkok.

They found him at Freeheart Park. Digit Red shouted, "Okay you bubble beast!",

""We're here to stop here!" shouted Digit Blue,

Digit Yellow shouted, "Don't blow on our parade!"

Digit Green shouted, "We got some new moves!"

And Digit Pink shouted, "Your going to hate them for we are-"

"Power Rangers: Digital Riders!" they all shouted together.

Lunar send out some Glitch Zombies with her panpipes. The Glitch Zombies started to attack. They all did a Digit Kick, but they missed and lost their balance. Glitch Zombies came behind them and the 5 heroes took them down.

Digit Red activated his gloves. Digital Red got out his Digit Gloves, and he punched 2 Glitch Zombies, while Digital Yellow, Green, and Pink took down most of the zombies. Digital Blue stand in front of him. He shouted, "Digital Dig" and went underground.

Bubkok thought he surrendered, but he came behind Bubkok's legs. He made Bubkok fell. Digital Blue went to the others. They activated the Digital Star and knocked Bubkok down, causing him to grow. They summoned The Digital Megazord, activated the sword, slashed it towards Bubkok and he was destroyed.

The next night, Ling had her rehearsal. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing a long pink dress and the boys were there and were wearing tuxedos matching their signature colors. Ling was playing Fur Elise. At the end, everyone cheered.

Outside Freeheart music theater, the boys were congratulating on her performance. "That was marvelous Ling," said a voice.

It was Digital, she came out of the shadows. The team was shocked that Digital can talk now. "Professor Fang updated me with my translation so you guys could use some help," Digital explained, "I wander around the place numerous times."

"Anyone up for tofu dogs," Ling asked.

They were pumped up and walked off to the lab.

The End.


	4. Model Brains

The team was at Freeheart Mall. Numerous people were inside for the latest fashion design of Stefan Snowden. He was an old friend of Mr. Reddington. His latest design, "Freeheart Feathers" was inspired by the Native Americans who founded the city.

Ian, Pedro, and Ling were looking around when they noticed Darrel and Max eating up all the sushi samples at, "Denji Roll." The workers and customers were disturbed by their eating. As Ian dragged the duo away from Denji Roll, the town's news crew was interviewing a man with greying hair and mustache, glasses, a grey business suit, and loafers. He was, "Mr. Snowden."

He said, "Ian Reddington, it's good to see you again."

"You probably remember me, "Maxwell Gregory Reddington." Max rudely interrupted,"Born March 16th, 1997. I'm more of the ladies type-"

Then a woman came in running. She had grey hair in a bun, a blue business suit, black stockings and high heels, it was his secretary/wife, "Daisy Snowden"."

" Dear, one of the models had just broke her legs." She sadly said, "She fell off a lunch table."

Mr. Snowden was doomed, then Ling decided that she should be the substitute model. Mr. Snowden contacted his make-up crew and her hair was curly, a pink tank top with feathers on it, a long pink skirt with native American patterns, pink moccasins and a beaded necklace.

"Wow Ling," Ian said in a blushing voice, "You look good."

Unknown to them, 2 women were taking pictures of the models. They were Solar and Lunar in disguise. They have a new monster, "Snaphai" who will imprison the models in the mines and work for Lady Black Hole.

Meanwhile, the team was talking about Ling's modeling support when their rings glew. Darrel asked Mr. Snowden when the show is and he said that the show is at 4 hours. Ian told Darrel, Max and Ling to locate the monster while he and Pedro keep everyone safe. Darrel, Max and Ling raised their right hands and shouted, "Digital Power!" and turned into Digit blue, Digit Green and Digit pink. Luckily, everyone else was distracted with the fashion show to notice.

At the mall's indoor parking lot, They saw Snaphai and transformed. They battled Snaphai, but we're knocked down. Snaphai escaped. At the mall, Ian and Pedro's rings started to glow. They turned into Digit Red and Digit Yellow.

In the mines, Lady Black Hole was examining the model, "The finest models ever to see, plus Snaphai has captured pictures of 3 of the Digit Riders." said Solar.

Lady Black Hole looked at the pictures and said, "So, the power-brats are one of Reddington's sons, Fang's youngest daughter and 1 of their dear friends."

Crashy and Hacky wanted their autograph, but Lady Black Hole stopped them because they don't get autographs from good guys.

In the mall, Digit Red and Yellow met Digit Blue, Green, and Pink. They needed a way to find the missing helmets and the monster. Back at Reddington-Fang Laboratory. They located the missing models at the old mines. Digit Green said, "No one has been in here since what time was it again Pedro?"

"1897," Digit Yellow replied, "That's 100 years after Freeheart City was founded."

They knew they had to save them before Lady Black Hole Brainwashes went to the old mines and they snook in. In the mines, the Glitch Zombies were distracted with Crashy's clumsiness. The models were happy to see the rangers. The Digit Riders lead them out of the old mines while Snaphai followed them. After they got the last model out, Snaphai came in.

"Okay, Snaphai!" Digit Red shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Digit Red shouted.

"Their not your servants!" Digit Yellow shouted

"And will face you.", Digit Green shouted

"For we're the power rangers." Digit Pink shouted

They took down the glitch zombies. Max showed a new move he just made up. He said, "Digit Green Triple Kick!"

He took the rangers in front of him down in 3 seconds. During the fight, Digit Red activated his metal gloves and took down the Glitch Zombies. Then they took Snaphai down with their boomerang star, which made Snaphai grew giant and the power rangers summoned the Digital Megazord. They defeated him with their Digital Sword and saved Freeheart City from harm. Lady Black Hole was furious that she was defeated by the team again. A grey alien, "Hacky" thought that they were amazing. It made Lady Black Hole extremely furious. Hacky, Crashy, and left so they wouldn't hear Lady Black Hole complain.

The next day at Reddington-Fang Labs cafeteria. Mrs. Fairman was serving fish and chips. Max complained that he didn't see any potato chips. Ian said, "Max, in England, fries are called, "chips"."

Max and Darrel thought that it needed some ketchup. Mrs. Fairman turned on the TV, showing the fashion show that they were in. On the TV, they show a recording of the fashion show. Mr. Snowden showed his latest design, "Freeheart Feathers." Ling came in her Freeheart Feathers outfit. Mr. Snowden said, "Here's Ling Fang, in a beautiful pink native American outfit, perfect for a spring day."

Back to the real world, the boys congratulated Ling. Darrel said, "That was a nice job you did Ling." Ling said, "Thanks, guys." Max said that Mr. Snowden should make him a model. They all looked at him and laughed.

The End


	5. Garden Glitch

Solar and Lunar were at Freeheart City with a green plant like monster, "Plantis". "Here we are Plantis, Freeheart City," Solar said to him.

"You know the plan?" Lunar said viciously to him.

Plantis: Oui, Oui mademoiselle, cover the entire city in plants

They started covering the with plants.

Meanwhile at Reddington-Fang Laboratory, Pedro was studying a rare plant. "Pedro, what are you doing?" Ian asked as he along with Ling, Darrel and Max got in.

"Studying the rare and beautiful called the "Cardinal Daisy"." Pedro answered, "A plant only grown in Australia."

"Boring!" Max insulted "Pedro do you have to do this?"

Pedro had to do this or listen to his parent's timeshare presentations since they own the Freeheart Inn and do timeshares to get some extra money. Max knows that their expensive. Also, Pedro's younger sister, "Carmen" is at music camp for the summer.

"So what's special about this plant?" Ling asked.

"They make good perfume," Pedro answered.

Darrel tried to eat it, but Pedro stopped him and said that one bite can make him act like a cardinal. Darrel explained that he hasn't eaten all day, he was busy helping his parents clean the basement and do laundry for his family. They decided to eat in the cafeteria since Mrs. Fairman is serving spaghetti and meatballs. As they all left for the cafeteria, Plantis snook in and made the Cardinal Daisy to crazy. It covered the whole place with plants.

"The Reddington-Fang Labs. Time to give this place a botany makeover," he said. as he spread the entire lab with plants and left.

Later the team came in to find the place covered in plants. They were shocked by this. Professor Fang came in to find the mess it made. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad, some has made The Cardinal Daisy crazy," Ling explained.

"Apparently the latest monster is causing Freeheart City to turn into a jungle." Professor Fang said, "You must find him and stop him before it's too late."

They all nodded and shouted, "Digital Power!" They turned into power rangers and found Plantis at the park, "Okay Weedhead." Digit Red shouted as he makes an entrance.

"You wrecked our lab!" Digit Blue shouted.

"And planted the city!" Digit Yellow shouted.

"Go away!" Digit Green shouted.

"For we are-" Digit Pink shouted.

"Power Rangers: Digit Riders." They continued.

The fought the glitch zombies and Plantis covered Digit Red with plants.

"Ian!" Digit Green shouted.

"I'm trapped!" Digit Red shouted.

Digit Blue freed him with his digit staff and took down Plantis, causing him to grow. They shouted, "Digital Megazord!"

The rangers got into the Megazord, activated the digit sword and destroyed Plantis. Back at the mines, Lady Black Hole was ashamed that she was defeated by them and Glitcherson got worried.

Later at Reddington-Fang Labs, the rangers were greeted by Digital. Pedro decided they should check on the Cardinal Daisy to make sure it's okay and that no one ends up a cardinal. In the lab, they found Mrs. Fairman acting like a cardinal. Luckily Pedro knows the antidote for it, he got some ice tea and made her drink it. "Sorry lads," Mrs. Fairman said as she got up, "I was going to put the Cardinal Daisy for a salad I'm making, but I didn't know it makes me act like a cardinal.

"Did anyone else eat it?" Ian asked cautiously.

"Oh no." Mrs. Fairman answered, "It's still there."

Digital went up and brought the contaminated salad into the trash can.

The end.


	6. Birthday Back Up

Max and Pedro were at Freeheart harbor looking for the S. S Goldsun, the most successful boat ever in Maryland. Pedro read that it was built in 1933 Then a monster who was green with tentacles came in with Glitch Zombies.

"Power Rangers," said the monster, "I am, "Copyblanca" the shapeshifter of darkness."

"One of Lady Black Hole's monsters!" Pedro said in a shock.

"Let's do it!" Max shouted.

"Digital Power!" they shouted.

They both transformed into Digital Yellow and Green. Unfortunately, he got away.

"Well, Today is the professor's birthday and we must find a present for him," Pedro said.

"He was my dad's best friend growing up," Max replied, "And he likes planets so, let's give him a model of Saturn."

Then Copyblanca followed them to the boardwalk. He went behind a trash can and transformed into Max. Meanwhile, Lady Black Hole and her crew were watching him from her control room, "You look marvelous." Commented Solar.

"Yeah, looking like Max." Hacky comments.

"Now, go inside the party, and lure 3 power creeps to the amusement park. Then you brainwash them after you make them dizzy." Lady Black Hole ordered.

"Got it," Copyblanca said in Max's voice.

He went inside while the real Max went to the cash register to pay for it. "Hey Pedro, check out these toys," Copyblanca said as Max.

"Max," Pedro replied, "You're supposed to buy the Saturn model."

"I don't care," Copyblance said in a careless tone.

"Max, what's wrong?" Pedro angrily asked.

"Nothing," the real Max said as he got the bag with the Saturn model. "I bought the Saturn model."

Luckily, Copyblanca as Max left. He saw the professor and Ian and turned into Ling. He found Ian and got confused because he thought that Ling was supposed to be at Carlos's Piñata putting up the decor for Prof. Fang's birthday. Fake Ling looked careless and walked away. Pedro and Max came in saying that something's weird is going on.

"I'll go with her in case she gets lost," Ian suggested as he left.

At the restaurant, he saw the real Ling with her mother, "Lan Fang". Mrs. Fang had short black hair and wore a pink business suit. He his behind a chair and came out as Darrel. Natalia was serving tacos when Copyblanca as Darrel turned them down. "What's wrong Darrel," Miss. Fairman asked, "You never turn down my cooking."

"Well, I think her food stinks." Copyblanca insulted in Darrel's voice.

"Are you okay Darrel?" Ling asked as she placed up more balloons.

Copyblanca(As Darrel): I'm fine Ling.

Then Ian came in. He got confused because he got a call from Darrel saying that he's on the boardwalk. Copyblanca left, then he saw the real Darrel with Pedro and Max coming in. Copyblanca remembered their plan to lure some of the rangers to the amusement park and brainwash them when they get off the ride. He turned into Ian, Max came in running towards Ian and stopped.

"Hello, Max." Copyblanca greeted in Ian's voice.

"Hey bro," Max greeted back, "While Pedro and I were looking around Freeheart Harbor, we found this weird green creature of Lady Black Hole called, "Copyblanca" he almost destroyed us."

"Yes, we met him while looking for a present for the professor and finding the S. S Goldsun." Pedro continued.

While they were arguing about their attention, Copyblanca as Ian asked, "Do you want to ride the amusement park rides?"

"Yes." they answered.

Meanwhile, the real Ian and Ling saw the whole thing and the professor contacted the thought their rings saying that he tracked down a monster by the boardwalk. The two figured it was one of Lady Black Hole's monsters impersonating Ian.

Ian and Ling transformed into Digital Red and Digital Pink. They activated their rocket boots and found Fake Ian at Freeheart Pier. He was letting Max, Darrel, and Pedro near the roller coaster.

"Come on Max," Copyblanca said in Ian's voice, "ride the coaster."

"You never let me go on dangerous rides." Max said with a nervous look, "You didn't want me to end up in the hospital."

Copyblanca felt careless. Before they went on the roller coaster, Digital Red and Pink went up and warned them it's a trap. Copyblanca turned back to normal and they learned the truth. Darrel, Pedro, and Max turned into Digital Blue, Yellow, and Green and attacked. They followed Copyblanca and a group of Glitch Zombies to the beach.

They formed the Digital Star and tossed it towards the monster. As they knocked Copyblanca out, he grew big. They summoned the Digital Megazord and entered it, "Let's do a Digital Sword power." Digital Red suggested.

They got out the sword and destroyed Copyblanca. Unknown to them, Solar and Lunar were watching him. "We're ruined, Sister," Solar said.

"We'll get them next time," Lunar replied as they left.

Later that evening, the team was celebrating Professor Fang's birthday. "Happy Birthday Professor," Digital said to the professor as she cuddled him.

"Thank you, Digital." Professor Fang replied.

"We know that you and Mom had your honeymoon in Mexico," Ling said to her father.

"So we had a buffet made from the chefs of Carlos's Piñata, with help from Natalia." Miss. Fairman replied.

Max gave him the present and Professor Yang opened it. He was surprised by their gift and he now has his planet collection complete.

The End.


	7. Surfing wave

Reporter: 20 years ago, "Thomas Reddington" of Reddington-Fang Labs rode the wave, "Crescent's Curve" it's a wave discovered by Native Americans in the 1600s and they used it to get water. Now it's popular to the surfers and it comes every 20 years to Atlantic City.

(Back at Reddington-Fang Labs, the five heroes were watching TV and eating turkey sandwiches.)

Ian: Wow, this is awesome.

Max: Can you believe dad rode that wave 20 years ago.

Ian: Yes, if only he was here.

(Meanwhile at the mines, Lady Black Hole was with her henchmen.)

Lady Black Hole: So, Crescent's Curve will be here.

Crashy: Yeah, I want to play in it.

Lady Black Hole: We're not playing in it, we're kidnapping surfers.

Solar: Ma'am, we have a new monster to hypnotize surfers.

(A Squid-like monster came in.)

Lunar: This is, "Squidney"

(Inside the lab they found a note by Digital.)

Ian: "Dear kids, I'm out with a cold and I'll be back in a few days, Love Professor Fang".

Pedro: A new monster named, "Squidney". Is going to attack Atlantic City.

Ian: It's best if I go because my father entered the contest back in the last wave and if Ling enters the contest.

Max: Why? Do you like her?

(They make kiss noises.)

Pedro: Guys.

Max and Darrel: Sorry.

Ian(Blush): No, because she's the only one out of all of us who knows how to surf.

(While they were driving to Atlantic City, Ian remembers how he met Ling, he was attending Mr. Fang's 34th birthday when a guest accidentally pushed him into the pool. Ling saw him splashing and tossed a safety ring and pulled him to safety. That's when he fell in love with her. Ling started practicing her surfing when she fell of the board. Ian borrowed a jet ski and rescued her.)

Ling: Thanks Ian.

(As he was about to confess, 3 people came in flying, It was Pedro, Darrel and Max. They landed on the ground.)

Ian: What are you 3 doing here?

Pedro: We stick together Ian.

(At the mine, Lady Black Hole noticed that their all together.)

Squidney: Power Rangers!

Lady Black Hole: So, all 5 rangers are here.

Crashy: Let's play.

Hacky: What fun.

Lady Black Hole: Quiet you two. Squidney, you know what to do.

(Squidney and a bunch of Glitch Zombies came in and attacked.)

Ling: Glitch Zombies!

Ian: Let's go guys.

All 5: Digital Power!

(They turned into The Power Rangers.)

Digital Red: Okay your surfer napper!

Digital Blue: Stop harming the beach!

Digital Yellow: We won't let you ruin this day!

Digital Green: And hurt the surfers.

Digital Pink: Now we'll stop you as we are.

All 5: Power Rangers: Digit Riders!

(They took down the glitch zombies and found the missing surfers at an old surf shack. As they freed the surfers, Squidney came in and attack.)

All 5: Digital Star.

(After they hit him, he grew large.

All 5: Digital Megazord.

(They got out the digital sword and destroyed Squidney. Later, Ling was surfing with the competitors. She did a Hang 10 and a 360.)

Judge: We have a new winner, "Ling Fang" of Freeheart, Maryland.'

(Ling came out of the wave and got her trophy. Ian, Max, Pedro and Darrel went up to congratulate her.)

Ian: Well done Ling.

Ling: Thank you for saving me.

Ian: You're welcome.

The End.


	8. Memory Load

At Freeheart City history museum, Glitch Zombies were stealing artifacts when the power rangers came in. Solar and Lunar told them to attack. They each took down the zombies and recovered the stolen artifacts. As Solar and Lunar were making their escape, the team was tired.

Later at Reddington-Fang Laboratory, the team was walking tiredly. Ian said, "What a day!" "I'm tired." said Darrel. Professor Fang and Digital came in. "Hey kids, tired for fun?" said Digital. They all said, "Yup". "How about I tell you a story" said Professor Fang. They all nodded their heads. "I remember when my girls were little and I use to tell them a lot of bedtime stories." Professor Fang said. Ling said, "Pei and I shared the same room growing up." "We know Ling, we have a lot of slumber parties together." said Pedro.

Professor said, "It was the 90s at Eastview University. There were 5 different people, "Keith Shelburne", "Raymon Carabajal", "Henry Heys", "Sugimoto Shinohara.", and "Carrie Castell". They were all majors in electronics. During the spring semester, "Professor Steve Hazelrigg" assign them a personal project and told him to surprise them in 3 weeks." The team was thinking of ideas for their project. Keith decided to play some music while they think. "And so The Power Rangers saved us again from the forces of Astronema." That's when it hit Keith, he thought that they should be Power Rangers. He needed help on someone who knows about this. They put together a few suits, some motorcycles, and a few gadgets.

3 weeks later, they discovered that Hazelrigg set them up so he can control the university. They couldn't let it happen so they decided to expose him. They become Power Rangers: Espionage Style. Unfotunately, Hazelrigg made robots on school grounds without permission, which was against school rules. They took down the robots and then they got to Hazelrigg. Luckily, the dean found out about this on tape and fired him for trying to control the school and for using the school's robotics laboratory for personal needs without permission.

In the present, Professor Fang was finishing his story. Professor Fang said, "Keith became a radio talk show host in Turtle Cove, Raymon went off to Biarwood and opened up a pizza parlor, Henry became a police officer in San Angeles, Sugimoto became a successful C. E. O of a toy company in San Angeles."What about Carrie?" "Carrie became a lab assistant at a successful east coast robotics laboratory, in fact she's behind you right now." said Professor Fang. They turned around and they saw Mrs. Reddington. "That's right, "Castell" is your maiden name." "Did Dad knew about this?" said Max. "Yes, we didn't want to tell you 2 until you hit your teen years, and if your father was here he would be glad that you understand the truth that I was once a power ranger." The Reddingtons shared a big hug.

The End.


	9. Film Function

At Reddington-Fang Labs, the team was enjoying some turkey sandwiches that Miss. Fairman had just made. Max came in with a very glum look on his face. "Max what's wrong!" said Ian. Max said, "It's the movie's that's what's wrong, The Medusa Theater is playing all 3 movies of, the "The Volcanic Wilderness" trilogy and their rated R as in 18 and up." Pedro said, "We'll were 16 and your 15 Max" Max said, "True Pedro, I'll be in the lab if you need me." He left for the lab.

Meanwhile in the old mines, Lady Black Hole was thinking of a way to brainwash the citizens into doing her work. Then she got an idea, she can turn them into babies and raise them to be evil. She created a new monster, "Filmhattan". She ordered him to find the perfect victims to be babies and she knew who, the rangers.

At the lab, he was testing out some of Professor Fang's work when his ring glew. There was trouble in Freeheart City, he decided to pass. Outside, Ian, Darrel, Pedro and Ling found Filmhattan and said, "Digital Power!" They attacked Filmhattan and spread activated his projector. Causing the 4 heroes to turn into babies. Max was walking pass The Medusa Theater in regret that The Volcanic Wilderness is playing. Then he saw his brother and his friends as babies. He recognized them by their rings. The babies powered down and started to act cute. They were wearing baby versions of the clothes they wore.

He carried them all the way to the lab to fix the mess. Professor Fang came up to the babies and made funny faces. He looked at Baby Ling and said, "This one looks like Ling." Max said, "That is Ling Professor, Black Hole's latest monster turned them into babies." said Max, then he realized something, "With Ian as a baby I won't be bossed around and a good thing Mom is visiting Grandma in Sydney. Professor, you need to change them back."Professor Fang said, "I'm your scientist."

On the camera, it showed The Medusa Theater being attacked. Max needed to get there. He said, "Digital Power!" and flew off to the place. "Hey, Filmface! Care to take the spotlight. I'm a fond of it myself." Filmhattan tried to make Max into a baby, but only turned some seats into highchairs. "Man, baby stuff is lame." said Max.

Back at the laboratory, the babies were playing around with Digital. "Professor, when will you come up with the antidote?" she said. "Patience Digital." said The Professor. Then the babies crawled to some milk bottle the professor set up incase they get thirsty. They drank them and turned back to normal. said Ling. Professor Fang said, "Because you along with Ian, Darrel, and Pedro have turned into babies." then he turned around was relieved that their back to normal. Professor Fang told them what was going on. He told them to go to Max immediately. They said, "Digital Power" and turned into The Power Rangers.

Filmhattan said, "Well, all 5 Rangers are here. Time for the next scene." Then they were all wearing Chinese clothing. Ian decided to handle this thanks to his kung fu lessons. Ian, "I remember when I took kung fu lessons as a child. I'll handle this." he took down all of the guards. Then the scene changes to a spy movie. They were all wearing mod clothing. "I know I'm a big spy movie, but I hate mod clothing. Reminds me of my, "Grandma Lucy"." said Darrel. They noticed that Filmhattan changed the scene to a space movie.

They were wearing Star Trek styled outfits. "How come I don't get to be in the chair?" whined Max. "Because your not the leader Bro." said Ian. "I'm a fond of space movies." said Pedro. Then they saw Filmhattan in a ufo. He was sending lasers. Pedro activated the laughing gas. It made the aliens laugh.

Suddenly, the 5 heroes were in a horror movie. Max said, "Cool, a horror movies. A good way to show off the ladies." They wore 19th century outfits and out of nowhere came vampires. Max found some garlic behind the trees and started tossing at the vampires.

Finally, they were in a beach movie. They were wearing their swimsuits. Filmhattan was surfing and it was Up to Ling to stop him. She grabbed a surfboard and surfed off to catch him. Suddenly, she accidentally made Filmhattan wipe out, causing the heroes to return to the real world in their ranger mode.

They followed Filmhattan outside. There they did their digital star, which caused Filmhattan to grow. They got into the Digital Megazord and destroyed Filmhattan with The Digital Sword. Later at The Medusa Theater. Ian, Ling, Darrel, and Pedro were coming out of a spy movie when they saw Max coming out of a PG monster movie. "I found a movie that suits my age." said Max. They approved of this and laughed.

The End.


	10. Prankcall Circuits

Lady Black Hole was thinking of a way to brainwash Freeheart City, then she saw Crashy ordering a pizza. Lady Black Hole grabbed the phone and said, "Cancel the order!" Lady Black Hole glared at Crashy who complained, "I was hungry." thus gives Lady Black Hole an idea. She made a telephone like monster, "Phonecouver" he can impersonate anyone to make distrust to others and brainwash citizens into obeying Lady Black Hole.

Meanwhile at Reddington-Fang laboratories, Ian and Max were cooking up some Bacon and cheese rolls their grandma from Australia use to make for them, Miss. Fairman while was attending jury duty. As they were cooking, Max's cell phone rang. Max picked it up and said, "Z'up?" Phonecouver in Darrel's voice said, "Is this Reddington-Fang Labs?" Max said, "Yeah, and your talking to the number 1 star of the lab." "Darrel" said, "This is Darrel, I just want to say that your an idiot." Max hanged up and got mad! He marched to the library and said to Darrel, who was putting away books, "Dude, that wasn't cool calling me, "An idiot" the girls wouldn't like it." "I know that I can't make personal calls on company times, unlike you saying that my cooking is dumb and I should chew on some peanuts. You know i'm allergic to them." said Darrel. They started to argue.

In the labs, Ling was helping her father with some inventions when she got a call from Phonecouver pretending to be Pedro. Ling said, "Weird, Pedro loves your inventions Daddy." Professor Fang said, "Yes, round up the team and find out why is Pedro saying it." As she left, Professor Fang got a phone call and the caller said, "Obey to Lady Black Hole, she's your queen." Then Professor Fang got hypnotized.

Ling was heading for the cafeteria when she saw the boys arguing. There she shook a soda can and aimed it at them. Ian said, "What did you do that for Ling?" Ling said, "Sorry, but I needed to know why Pedro is hating Daddy's inventions." Pedro said, "Ling, I like your dad's inventions." Ling said, "I know, but there's something weird going on." Digital came in and said, "Kids, Professor Fang has left the lab, brainwashed." They were shocked and they knew that Lady Black Hole is behind all of this. They turned into The Digit Riders and took off.

In Downtown Freeheart City, Phonecouver was still making prank calls when Professor Fang came. There the rangers came in. Out of nowhere, Glitch Zombies came in and attacked. After they took down the zombies, they took down Phonecouver with The Digit Star, thus making him bigger and Professor Fang back to normal. "My head." said Professor Fang. Digit Pink whispered, "Daddy, get to safety." He nodded and hid in an alleyway. The 5 heroes said, "Digital Megazord" they took him down with their Digital Stick and won. Back in the mines, Lady Black Hole was really mad because she lost again.

Later at Reddington-Fang Labratories, Professor Fang was trying to work on the new cellphone he made. There Pedro made a few adjustments and it worked. Ling said, "Dad, did you have to build your own cellphone?" Professor Fang said, "Yes sweetheart, I thought it would be cheaper." There they rolled their eyes.

The End.


	11. Junkfood File

Miss. Fairman was making some low fat tofu pepperoni pizza. She said, "Mrs. Fang suggested the workers needed to stay healthy, she use to be a dietician you know." Ling said, "Yes, which is why i'm mostly vegetarian. Plus, there are a lot of junk food substitutes these days." Darrel said, "You mean like sugar free brownies, baked potato chips, and whole grain nachos?". Ling nodded her head. Darrel yelled, "This is an outrage. I can't be in a dump filled with a no junk food policy." Then he stormed into the library.

As he was returning some library books, he saw a cheeseburger like monster outside. He tried to attack him, but was distracted by a burger. There it brainwashed him. Solar and Lunar told the brainwashed Darrel to hack into the mainframe, contact Lady Black Hole and make her brainwash everyone in Freeheart City. There he got to work.

At the library, Pedro saw Darrel skipping work. He said to himself, "He's going to get the pink slip if he doesn't show up to work." At the lab, Professor Fang was working on some inventions when Darrel came in. There he knocked out Professor Fang, hack into the mainframe and started brainwashing people. Luckily, Ian, Max and Ling were in the park enjoying some low fat cookies for dessert when the city was brainwashed. For a weird reason, it didn't affected them. As Max was eating a cookie, Ian started to notice that .

Near the lab, they saw Darrel and Pedro coming out as hypnotized minions. Ian and Max grabbed them, while Ling shoved low fat cookies into their mouths. As they turned back to normal. Pedro noticed that everyone has turned into zombies and it was the work of Lady Black Hole. They said, "Digital Power" and turned into The Digit Riders.

As they got to Downtown Freeheart, they saw the cheeseburger monster, "Burgota". He commanded The Glitch Zombies to attack. Digit Blue did a Digital Dig and made all the Glitch Zombies fall in. There they took Burgota out with The Digital Star, causing him to grow. There they said, "Digital Megazord" they activated The Digital Boomerang and destroyed Burgota. Digital the Cat saw what happened and she saw everyone turning back to normal. As the mines, Lady Black Hole got mad, Hacky, Virus and Crashy got scared and ran off.

At Reddington-Fang Labratories the next day, the kids were eating some low fat brownies Miss. Fairman made. Darrel learned that eating healthy can help. There Professor Fang came in with a packed lunch with potato chips, pizza, ice cream and soda. They all rolled their eyes.

The End.


	12. Biking Backup

At the lab, Professor and Mrs. Fang and Digital were working on adjusting the Digital Bike, when Ian came in wearing a leotard. The kids had come back form their gymnastics lessons. There he saw that their making adjustments to the Digital Cycle. Digital got frizzy, she can hear danger at the mall. There they said, "Digital Power!" and turned into The Digit Riders. At the mall, a tire like monster, "Tiredo" was scaring the kids." Then "Digital Pink, get them to safety." Digital Pink got everyone to safety." There Solar knocked out Digital Pink, Green, Yellow, and Blue and Lunar teleported them to the mines, leaving behind Pedro's glasses. Meanwhile, Digital Red was facing Tiredo when he made his escape. As he was looking around, he saw Pedro's glasses. Ian knew he had to find them.

Meanwhile in the mines, Lady Black Hole was petting Glitcherson. There Glitch Zombies were carrying Darrel, Pedro, Max and Ling who were blindfolded. As Lady Black Hole was counting them, she noticed that they forgot to get Ian. Solar said, "No worry, we have plans for Digital Red."

Meanwhile, Digital Red was riding to track down the other rangers, he remembered their model mission and he figured that they've been taken to the mines. Digital Red got off the Digital Cycle and got in the mines. There he was trapped in a burning cage. Ian thought to himself, "If only I had The Digital Cycle." There The Digital Cycle came in and crashed through the mines, and freed him. There he rode it and tracked the team in an empty room. He activated The Digit Gloves and broke the door. There he untied the team. Once they removed their blindfolds, they were glad that Ian saved them. As Ian gave Pedro back his glasses, they turned into The Digit Riders. Outside the mines, Digital Red said, "Try to kidnap the team,", Digital Blue said, "Well Digital Red came", Digital Yellow said, "to save us" Digital Green said, "you won't ever," and Digital Pink, "ruin our friendship." then they said, "We are Power Rangers: Digital Riders". They did The Digit Star and made Tiredo huge. They activated The Digital Megazord. They used The Digital Megazord and activated The Digit Sword and destroyed Tiredo.

At the mines, Lady Black Hole was mad. Virus, Hacky, and Crashy did a conga line. Lady Black Hole told them to stop and sweep the floors. They got scared and ran away.

At the cafeteria, the team was enjoying some low fat sugar free Apple and Strawberry Pie with soy milk. Ian learned form the professor that when in Digital Red mode, he can bring The Digit Car to him when he's trapped. They all thought it was cool. Then they saw 2 women coming in. One woman wearing silver said, "I'm, "Sylvia" and this is my sister, "Lorena". This is a flier for our new comic shop, "Ivory Comics". Darrel said, "Nice name." Sylvia said, "Thank you Darrel." As they left, the quintet wondered how did they know Darrel's name.

The end.


	13. Rose Rival

At the cafeteria, the kids were enjoying some cheeseburgers with baked onion rings and milkshakes. Ian had butter pecan, Darrel had pineapple, Pedro had espresso, Max had rocky road, and Ling had strawberry. Then 5 kids, 4 boys and a girl with dirty blonde hair and preppy outfits came in. They were The Rollins Siblings, "Immanuel", "Dale", "Preston", "Matthew", and "Laurie". Max said, "Oh great! The Rollins Kids. Their dad works here as a technician for 8 years. I especially hate Matthew,." Immanuel said, "Hello dorks, ". Dale said, "Immanuel, we're supposed to find a replacement caterer, the one who was supposed to cater for us got sick." Miss. Fairman said, "I can do it." The quintet said, "What?" Ian said, "Miss. Fairman, you can't cater for them, their snobs." Miss. Fairman said, "I thought it would be a good way to display my cooking outside the lab." Immanuel said, "Good, here's the catering order." Ian decided to help Miss. Fairman, because they need to help others. Ian read the catering order, "Liver and onions, tofu squares, bratwurst, stuffed duck, and prune pudding topped with peanuts?". All of them got disgusted. Darrel said, "Man, I can't do the peanut covered prune pudding." Max said, "Dude, I can't stand the taste of bratwurst!" Ling said, "Stuffed duck is wrong." Pedro said, "Tofu squares aren't appetizing, unless topped with stuffed." and Ian said, "I also don't like the taste of liver and onions." Then Darrel had an idea. Darrel said, "Maybe we can make the food more fun." They all agreed on it and get started.

At the comic book, Solar and Lunar were learning about a pool party from The Rollins Residents. They learned that all of the members of The Rollins family is allergic to roses. There they decided to crash the party with their newest monster, "Petaldelphia".

_At the pool party, the teens from their high school, "_Woodcreek High_". Miss. Fairman was putting out the catering order for the party. They all had silver lids on them. Dale said, "Wow, the catering is here." Darrel said, "The gang and I have been making a few changes to the order." The Rollins kids said, "What?" The catering order had _Shrimp cocktail, veggie kebabs, barbecue ribs, ristachio rolls, mango cake. Everyone was fascinated by the cooking and started digging in, except The Rollins Kids. They were mad, because they didn't get what they want. Suddenly, Preston started to sneeze, then the rest of the siblings started to sneeze too. There, Ian got a call from Professor Fang that one of Lady Black Hole's monsters is on the loose. As they got out of Rollin's Residence, they turned into The Power Rangers.

Digital Red said, "Don't be a party pooper!" Digital Blue said, "It'll mess up the fun." Digital Yellow said, "Plan your own party." Digital Green said, "Or face us." and Digital Pink said, "The Hi-tech supers.". then they all said, "Power Rangers: Digital Riders!" Petaldelphia told The Glitch Zombies to attack. There Digital Red used his Digit Gloves and took out some zombies. As they were taking out the zombies, the guest saw what happened and cheered for the rangers. As they took down Petaldelphia, it grew bigger. There the rangers summoned The Digital Megazord and destroyed him with The Digital Stick. The Rollins Siblings were furious that they were getting the attention.

Later, as they were getting ready for bed. Ian and Max contacted Darrel, Pedro, and Ling. They heard that The Rollins Siblings were horrible party planers. Darrel said as he swallowed some cheese curls, "Yeah, they need to learn to handle fun foods." then he took a bite in another one. Pedro said as he was finishing his book, "They should take some party advice, then they can have more fun." Ling said as she brushed her hair, "Maybe it's best if we throw a party at Reddington-Fang Labratories. My dad said it was okay, as long as the guest don't into the main lab where the power rangers stuff is. Digital said, "That's a good idea, I can even secretly recycle their soda cans." Ian said, "So next week, Reddington-Fangapalooza."

The End.


	14. Balloon Backup

At Reddington-Fang Labratories, a Chinese woman with armpit length hair and hippie clothing. She was Ling's older sister, "Pei". At the cafeteria, the team preparing for their own party while dressed as hippies. Ian and Pedro were putting up the decorations, Darrel was setting up the food, and Ling and Max were organizing the games. Max said, "Do we have to wear last year's Halloween costumes." Ling said, "Yes, remember our theme for our first Reddington-Fangapalooza is, "Groovy Dance." meaning we all use hippie attire. Pei saw the team preparing for the party. She comes in and said, "Your party looks Psychedelic."Ling gave her sister a big hug. Ian said, "Good to see you again Pei, how's Standford?" Pei said, "Groovy, I've been studying hard on Childcare. There I figured I can go visit my family at Reddington-Fang Labratories." Then they saw Darrel eating the organic nachos. Ian said, "Darrel, that's for the party." Darrel said, "Sorry."

Later, guest were arriving at Reddington-Fang Labratories for the party. Sylvia and Laurie, who were really Solar and Lunar in disguise saw what happened and decided to cause mayhem. There they sent their Ballon monster, "Baloonberra" to brainwash the guest. At the party, the guest were enjoying themselves when Professor Fang shows up wearing his night gown, pajama hat and bunny slippers. Everyone was shocked by his attire. Professor Fang said, "I thought this was a pajama party." They didn't care, they let him join in.

As they were partying, Baloonberra came in and popped his balloons, causing the victims to be brainwashed, including Pei. There they headed off to the streets of Freeheart and harassed the public with balloon popping. There Professor Fang . The rangers went outside and said, "Digital Power!" Glitch Zombies were guarding the brainwashed balloon poppers. Then the rangers come in. Digital Red said, "" Digital Blue said, Digital Yellow said, Digital Green, and Digital Pink. They all said, "Power Rangers: Digit Riders!" Then Pencilburg gets destroyed. Everyone turned back to normal and cheered for The Power Rangers. Then out of nowhere, Lady Black Hole came in.

"You rangers can't stop my vengeance on Reddington-Fang Labratories for getting me fired." she said. Digital Red said, "You should accept the fact that you got fired and find a new job, one where you won't get fired from." Before Lady Black Hole had a chance to destroy Ian, someone threw veggie chili at them, it was Miss. Fairman. Lady Black Hole said, "Natalia!" There the party guest tossed the food at Lady Black Hole and she ran off, while Virus, Hacky and Crashy started eating the chili. The rangers hid behind a bus stop and turned back to normal. Miss. Fairman said, "I saw them annoying the people with the baloon popping. I remember when we were kids and Ivory hated her veggies." They were confused on how did she knew Lady Black Hole. There Miss. Fairman said, "Lady Black Hole is my older sister." The gang were shocked by this. Ian said, "We thought your last name was, "Fairman"." Miss Fairman said, "That's my mom's maiden name, I go by it so no one would get mad about this. Professor, Mrs. Fang and Mrs. Reddington are the only ones who know my secret til now Rangers." then she whispered, "Professor Fang told Pei and I."

Later at the party, Pei said to Ling, "Mellow out Ling, the cat dad told that you were the power rangers as soon as I met him at the airport." Ling said, "Far out Sis."

The End.


	15. Frog File

As the kids were enjoying some tofuball sandwiches with onion rings, they saw Professor Fang with a bucket of frogs. Ling said, "Dad, your not going to cook frog legs are you? You know Mom hates it when frogs are cooked." Professor Fang said, "No sweetheart, these frogs are for my frog races." Ian said, "Professor, someone is going to call an exterminator." Professor Fang said, "No worries, I'm doing this after everyone leaves." The team looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile at the mines, Lady Black Hole . Solar said, "Ma'am, Professor Fang is having a frog race tonight." Lady Black Hole said, "People believed that their distant cousins, the toads give them warts. My latest monster will give them pimples." Then a frog like monster came in and he was called, "San Frogsisco".

Later that night at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, Professor Fang was filming the frog races and he color coded the frogs. The Rangers were in their pajamas. Ian was holding the camera, Professor Fang was the announcer, and Ling was the flag girl. They all chose their frogs. Professor Fang said, "Whoever wins will have a free banana split tomorrow, 2nd place will gets the a spa treatment by the new spa bots , 3rd gets the new Frankie Chang DVD, 4th gets the new Reddington-Fang robotics kit, and 5th gets to look after Digital for the entire day."Once the frogs started racing, they were going really fast and Pedro was shocked by this. There they were racing from the Digital Jeep to the security system. Darrel's frog won first, Ling's won second, Ian's won 3rd, Pedro won 4th, and Max won last. They were all grateful, except for Max. He whined, "I wanted the free banana split or spa treatment, why else would I impress the girls?" he walked out of the lab.

In the lobby, Ian found his younger brother still mad about the loss. Then they all thought up an idea. Ian said to Max, "Bro, the gang and I figured that we all can have the spa treatment while having banana splits and watching the new Frankie Chang movie. As for the robotics kit, Digital can play with it." Max thought it was a wonderful idea and hi fives Ian. Then there was trouble outside the lab. San Frogsisco was scaring the people of the streets. There they transformed into The Power Rangers and took off. As they fought of The Glitch Zombies, they did a Digit Kick and got them. Then they found San Frogsisco and hit him with the Digital Star and made him grow. There they summoned The Digital Megazord and destroyed him with the Digital Boomerang. Lady Black Hole was mad that she scared away Virus, Hacky and Crashy.

The next day at the robotic spa, the team were wearing swimsuits and getting massages by the massage bots while enjoying banana splits and watching the new Frankie Chang movie. Digital was playing with the laboratory kit. Professor and Mrs. Fang came in. Professor Fang said, "How are you doing children?" Ian said that they saw his frog race on blog and Mrs. Fang was impressed that it was a hit. Professor Fang said, "Well, I needed to free the frogs afterwards, I don't want to disappoint my small Ling." Everyone giggled.

The End.


	16. Pencil PC

At Ogawa Gymastics School, Ian was on the rings, Max was on the parallel bars, Darrel was on the pummel horse, Pedro was on the balance beam, and Ling was on the uneven bars when they saw a 12 year old latino girl with glasses, shoulder length brown hair, and wore a tank top, a long skirt and mary janes. Ian said, "Pedro, isn't that your cousin from Puerto Rico?" Pedro said, "Yes, "Estella Camerino" our dads are brothers. Tio Fernando and Tia Juanita are attending a peace conference in Mexico for a few weeks." As Ling got up to Estella, she saw that she drew them doing gymnastics. Ling said, "Wow Estella, your a natural". Estella said, "Gracias, my parents are art teachers."

As they got out of gymnastics class to take Estella to Reddington-Fang Laboratories cafeteria for pizza day, they saw to painters who were Solar and Lunar in disguise. "Lady Black Hole must have his new mural by city hall today Sister" said Lunar. Solar said, "Luckily we have our latest monster, "Pencilsburg" doing it for us now. She'll be so amazed on what a good job he's doing."

At Reddington-Fang Labs, the rangers and Estella were enjoying their pizza. Miss. Fairman said, "Hello, you must be Estella." Estella said, "Yes, Pedro told me your a wonderful chef." Miss. Fairman said, "Of course love." Meanwhile in the mines, Lady Black Hole was petting Glitcherson waiting for Pecilsburg to finish her mural. As she saw him finish, the police saw him vandalizing city hall. There she sent Glitch Zombies to attack. Back at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, Professor Fang contacted the rangers that the latest monster are attacking the citizens. They agreed to stop the monster before any other building gets vandalized. They turned into The Power Rangers and took off.

They followed Pencilsburg to Freeheart Pier, where he was drawing funny pictures of the rangers. Digital Green said, "I don't look that goofy." Digital Red, "" Digital Blue, Digital Yellow, Digital Green, and Digital Pink, "Power Rangers: Digit Riders." They did a Digital Kick to the glitch zombies. Afterwards they did threw their Digital Star at Penclisburg, causing him to grow. They said, "Digital Megazord" and fought him off. Digital Boomerang.

Later at Reddington-Fang Labratories Library, Estella wad drawing of the power rangers. Ian said, "You like The Power Rangers?" Estella said, "Yeah, their the coolest superheroes ever. I'd even saw the Samurai Rangers when my family went on vacation at Panorama City. I liked the yellow ranger, you know Digital Yellow reminded me of Pedro." Ian smile and patted her head. Pedro whispered to Ian, "Good thing she didn't suspect that we're power rangers."

The End.


	17. Dental Download

Darrel was coming in with an ice pack on his left cheek. Darrel just had his cavities drilled. Luckily, Ling never got one cavity in her life. Ian whispered to Max, "This is one of the reasons I like Ling." Her beautiful smile." Solar and Lunar saw Ling showing off her teeth. Lunar said, "Sister, doesn't Ling have the prettiest teeth?" Solar said," Yes, but look at poor Darrel Harvey, he's got his cavities drilled. Without The Power Brat's eating machine, we can unleash our latest monster, "Dentalver" he'll give anyone rotten teeth. Whenever they eat, they'll hurt and I know the perfect place."

At Sparkly Spin Candy shop, the owner, "Sophie Galloway" was selling cotton candy when Solar and Lunar came in dressed as old ladies. There the purposefully knocked off a display and Sophie started cleaning the mess. While she wasn't looking, they contaminated the cotton candy machine with Dentalver's cavity serum. There they made their escape. As they were running, they ran pass the rangers. Pedro said, "Since when to old ladies run that fast?" As they got in, Sophie was giving out cotton candy to some teenagers, when their teeth started to hurt. As the team started to eat, Ian, Pedro, and Max started to get toothaches. For unknown reasons, Darrel and Ling were unaffected.

They headed back to the lab where Digital was examining the cotton candy. Digital said, "The cotton candy is contaminated with some kind of cavity serum." Max said, "That still doesn't explain why Darrel and Ling are unaffected." There Digital examined it and learn that it didn't effect them because Darrel already got a toothache and Ling has perfectly good teeth. Ling said, "It's amazing what you can do it your vegetarian and if your next door neighbor is a dentist." There they saw Dentalver causing more cavities. Darrel and Ling turned into Rangers Blue and Pink and took off.

They found him harassing people at the park. There he was poisoning a street cotton candy vendor. Dentalver told Glitch Zombies to attack. Digital Blue did a Digital Spin and stopped the Glitch Zombies. Back at the lab, Digital was thinking of an antidote, there Digital accidentally placed a sugar free candy bar. There they got their teeth back to normal. They saw Digital Blue and Pink stopping Dentalver and they decided to help out. They turned into Digital Red, Yellow, and Green. As the team united, they made The Digital Star, causing Dentalver to grow. They summoned The Digital Megazord and fought off the monster. They activated The Digital Boomerang and destroyed Dentalver. Solar and Lunar saw what happened and was freaked by this.

A few days later at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, they were having the some sugar free lemon cake that Miss. Fairman made. Darrel was feeling better. Professor Fang came in with a toothache. There Ling said, "Dad, you should learn to take care of your teeth."

The End


	18. Stereo System

The kids were enjoying some veggie chili and listening to some songs on the radio. Suddenly the radio changed to a mysterious station called, "BH13" The announcer said, "You'll listen to my brainwashing hits." They recognized Lady Black Hole's voice and headed off. As they got out of the lab, they saw that the citizens were brainwashed into doing bad things.

There they headed off to the jeep to track down the signal at the old radio station. There it was guarded with Glitch Zombies and their latest monster, "Radio De Janerio". They sneak into the radio station. As they were trying to sneak in, Ling tripped. Radio De Janerio saw her and fell in love. As he was hitting on her, Ling winked at the boys. There they knew that she'll distract them, while they sneak in.

Inside the place was abandoned. Ian heard some awful music and it was Virus on guitar, Hacky on bass, and Crashy on drums. Darrel whispered, "Dude, their awful." Ian said, "Well, we have to find the main radio room." They continued to the main radio room, where Lady Black Hole was playing some boring music, while petting Glitcherson. As they were about to get to her, they fell through a trap door.

The boys were trapped. As they were thinking, they heard a familiar tune. It was Ling playing the piano. Radio De Janerio forced her to play it. They needed a way to get out of the trap. They were looking around, when they saw a crowbar. They headed for the door and opened it. There they took down the Glitch Zombies.

Radio De Janerio announced Ling's piano solo, while Lady Black Hole was using the bathroom. As Ling was playing her song, everyone in Freeheart City was turning back to normal. Lady Black Hole heard the people giggling and having fun as she got out of the bathroom. There she knew that everyone turned back to normal. Ling used her gymnastics to get to the radio machine that makes the people brainwashed and placed root beer on it, preventing Lady Black Hole from using the machine. There she turned into Digital Pink. She said, "Your broadcasts are off.". Lady Black Hole got furious and told her Glitch Zombies to attack. There Digital Pink took down the glitch zombies. There the boys came in on time. Ian said, "Let's get em boys." Max, Pedro, and Darrel nodded and the 4 of them said, "Digital Power". Outside Digital Blue did a Digital spin and stopped The Glitch Zombies. There the rangers did a Digital Star causing Radio De Janerio to grow big. They summoned The Digital Megazord.

Later at Ogawa Gymastics School, the boys were watching Ling do floor routines. There they heard the latest hit from Kira Ford. Ian said, "Professor Fang told me that she's the Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers. He's been researching rangers from the past,present,future, and in other worlds like The RPM Rangers." Max said, "I'm glad The Venjix doesn't exist in our world." Ling said, "Daddy told Pei and I other Ranger stories after school." Max said, "Speaking of The Professor, here he comes now." Professor Fang came to see how his daughter is doing and he saw her doing the floor routines and remembers doing gymnastics for one of the workers birthday party as the entertainment. She was a natural. Ian and the boys remember to because they were there. Professor Fang thought he would try the balance beam. There Professor Fang removed his glasses and lab coat and tried to do it. Unfortunately he fell off and landed on his bottom.

The End.


	19. Technical Traveling

As the team was enjoying some burgers, Ian came in looking down. Max said, "Today's the anniversary of Dad's death. Usually Ian prefers to spend the day remembering his life with him." Ian was in the lab remembering playing on the playground with his dad." There the others came in and comforted Ian. Max said, "I miss Dad to Bro." Ian said, "If I can see dad again." Suddenly they picked up a signal that the latest monster, "Timebuktu" was wrecking the place. They transformed into Power Rangers: Digit Riders. There they headed for Timebuktu. Lunar spied on them and she sent Glitch Zombies through her panpipes. There they took down the zombies. Timebuktu said, "Wanna spin?" He span and The Rangers disappeared. Back in the mines Lady Black Hole said, "Tell me what are you doing again?" Solar said, "Well boss, my sister and I thought we should destroy the rangers by destroying the past." Lady Black Hole said, "As in prevent the opening of Reddington-Fang Labratories? Perfect, then I won't be able to get fired from them." In the past, Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max and Ling were stuck in the past. They saw that all of the electronics, clothes, and cars were all late 90s. Then they saw a man who looked like Ian with facial hair and glasses. He was the late, "Thomas Reddington" when he was alive. Ian and Max whispered, "Dad!".

If there's one thing I learned from watching time travel movies, is that you can't alter the past. Let's go by our middle names." They all nodded. "Thomas Reddington" and you kids are, Ian said, "Oliver" Darrel said, "Gordon" Pedro said, "Javier" Max said, "Gregory" and Ling said, "Hong". Thomas said, "Nice to meet you guys, are you going to the grand opening of the new Reddington-Fang Labratories? My partner, "Ye Fang" and I are cutting the ribbon at 3pm." Ian said, "Sure."

Later at the unopened Reddington-Fang Labratories, they saw Professor Fang with Thomas, Ivory, and Lan. Max said, "Wow, Mrs. Fang had really let herself go." Ling said, "No Max, my mom was pregnant with Pei around that time." Max said, "Okay." As Professor Fang was making preparations, There a woman walked up to Professor Fang and said, "G'day." Professor Fang turned around, the woman said, "I'm Caroline Castell and I'm here for a job. I read an add in the newspaper and I figure I can work here." Professor Fang said, "Come to my office." Inside his office, Professor Fang and Caroline removed their shoes. Later on around 2:30, Professor Fang said, "So Miss. Castell, you're good with robotics, an on time worker and you greet people with a smile?" Caroline said, "Yes." Professor Fang said, "You got the job Miss. Castell." They shook hands. There, Thomas came in and said, "Sir, only 30 minutes til the opening ceremony." There Caroline and Thomas looked in each others eyes and fell in love. Thomas said, "Hey, I'm, "Thomas"." Caroline said, "Caroline"." Thomas said, "Do you want to hang out later in the cafeteria?" Caroline said, "Sure." Unknown to them, Ian and Max saw the whole thing. Max said, "So that's how Mom and Dad met." Ian said,

Meanwhile, the heroes were exploring the place where they saw blueprints for Digital. They read that Digital would be the perfect pet for anyone and good for eating recyclables. Ian said, "That's why he build Digital. They were all shocked about this. Then outside, they saw that no one has come to the opening ceremony, they were distracted by a girl group none as, "The Hole Tones." They consisted of, "Crisa", "Psyche", "Clymene", and "Koritto" and they wore purple, green, black, and red. With the press being distracted by The Hole Tones, Timebuktu went inside to keep Reddington-Fang Laboratories from opening. There Darrel, Pedro, and Ling went up to the concert to warn everyone, while Ian and Max run back to the laboratory to stop Timebuktu. At the lab, Ian and Darrel turn into Digital Red and Green. There they needed to find Timebuktu, Digital Green activated the infer red and found him messing with the robots. There they attacked him. As Timebuktu was making his escape. He saw Darrel, Pedro and Ling evacuating the press. There they turned into Digital Blue, Yellow, and Pink. Digital Red said, "You can't change the past." Digital Blue said, "It'll mess the future." Digital Yellow said, "Without the lab,", Digital Green said, "We wouldn't exist." Digital Pink said, "The quintet of gadgets.". They all said, "Power Rangers: Digit Riders." They made a Digit Star and caused them to return to return to the present and Timebuktu to become big. They summoned The Digital Megazord. There they struck him with The Digital Sword and Timebuktu was destroyed. As they removed their helmets, they saw that nothing has been altered. They were happy.

Later at the Reddington Residence, Ian was vacuuming, while Max was texting his friends. Mrs. Reddington came in and said to her sons, "Boys dinner is ready, I made roasted chicken with carrots." Max said, "Awesome." Mrs. Reddington saw her sons coming in. Ian said, "Mom, I travelled by back in time today and learned about how you got the job, how you met Dad and the origins of Digital." There Digital came in and said, "Wow, I can't believe you went back in time." Ian gave Digital an empty soup can. Then Mrs. Reddington said, "Ian, I'm glad you learned about how I got the job. I remember when I got the job, your father barged into the door reminding The Professor the opening ceremony was in half an hour. There we fell in love." Ian looked at a picture of his late father and said, "Dad, I love you." Max said, "Ian are you joining us?" Ian said, "Coming bro!"


	20. Facepainting Friend

At the Camerino residence. Estella was painting a picture of her cousin, who's doing a crossword puzzle. Suddenly, A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, a light blue hoodie tank, blue cut-off shorts, and light blue boots. She said, "Hello Lunarbreath." Pedro said, "Carmen." Estella was excited to see her cousin. Pedro said, "Why are you home early Carmen?" Carmen said, " Music camp was infested with rats, there Mom and Dad picked me up and left me here so they can present another timeshare presentation." Then Ian, Darrel, Max and Ling came in and greeted Carmen with a smile. There Carmen was distracted and lovestruck towards Max. She giggled. Ling said, "There's an arts and crafts fair at the park, do you want to go?" Carmen said, "Yes."

Meanwhile, Lady Black Hole was petting Glitcherson when she saw Hacky, Crashy, and Virus painting each others faces. There Lady Black Hole summoned a monster called, "Paintersburg" it spoke in a Russian accent, "Ma'am, I'll brainwashed everyone at the Arts and Crafts fair with my hypnotic face painting stand. Lady Black Hole said, "Perfect."

At the arts and crafts festival, they ran into Professor Fang and Mrs. Reddington. Professor Fang said, "We heard that Carmen is back." Professor Fang showed a ring that looks like the team's Digital Ring. It was a welcome home gift for Carmen. Carmen placed it on her right ring finger. During the festival, Ling took pictures, they went to different tents, and won games.

Suddenly, they saw the face painting tent. Unknown to them, they saw Solar and Lunar, disguised at artist. There she started painting faces of some of the kids. Ian noticed Paintersburg behind the curtain and shouted, "Everyone, the tent is a trap! Run!" the victims with unpainted faces made a run for it.

Carmen noticed Ian's precaution. "Your The Power Rangers, aren't you?" said Carmen. Pedro said, "Yes Sis, though we're doing our job." As they were fighting off Glitch Zombies. Paintersburg grabbed Estella and said, "Your coming with me Pipsqueak." Estella shouted, "Ayuadame." Pedro was shocked to see his cousin grabbed. There they were interrupted by Carmen's ranting. She said, " "Say, Digital Power." There Carmen changed into a light blue Power Rangers uniform. Ian said, "What's with Carmen?" Max said, "Don't know, but I like the outfit." There they attacks The Glitch Zombies, Digital Platinum rescued Estella from Paintersburg clutches. There they formed Platinum Digital Star and permanently destroyed Paintersburg.

After the festival, Professor Fang explained, "I needed a full power upgrade to The Digit Riders, so I made The Platinum Ranger, I chose Carmen due to your quick reflexes." Carmen said, "Thanks." There the 6 teenagers put their hands in and said, "Power Rangers!"

The End.


	21. Tree Toolbar

Darrel and Carmen were having a picnic with anchovy pizza, he knew how much she loved seafood, Carmen brought coconut pudding she made and they got lemonade on their way to the park. As they were eating, they saw some community workers planting new trees. There they saw Darrel friend, "Terry". She had short blonde hair and wore camper like clothing. She said, "Darrel!" Darrel was happy to see his friend. Terry said, "The people of the Freeheart Gardening Center are planting new trees in the park, there animals can have a home and supply oxygen."

Lady Black Hole saw the workers planting trees and thought up an idea, she can trap her victims in her latest monster, "Treehalasse" there the monster got into the human world and disguised himself as a tree. As Freeheart Park, trapped Darrel and Carmen in the branches and Darrel contacted the others on his ring. Meanwhile, Ian, Max, Pedro, and Ling were doing gymnastics when they got the message. Ian said, "We're on our way Darrel." They said, "Digital Power!" and took off.

They found Darrel and Carmen trapped. There Digital Red activated his Digit Gloves and freed Darrel and Carmen from the vines. "Thank you Lunarbreath." said Carmen. Digital Yellow felt annoyed. There Darrel and Carmen shouted, "Digital Power!" there they took down the Glitch Zombies with their Digital Star, accidentally hitting Treehalasse and making him big.

They summoned the Platinum Digital Sword. It was a metallic version of The Digital Megazord. As they fought, they summoned the Platinum Digitalsword. There Treehalasse was destroyed. At the mines, Lady Black Hole was really furious that she was defeated by the rangers. Virus, Hacky, and Crashy decided to play hide and seek while she's still angry.

Later at Reddington-Fang Labratories, they were relaxing in the library with Digital. There Darrel got a text from Terry. She said that she wants to hang out with Darrel tomorrow at The Medusa Theater, their playing a new eco-friendly movie. Darrel was so excited. That he decided to get a book on the history of ice cream.

The End.


	22. Magician Mainframe

Carmen was practicing her magic in her room. It had a harp, a mini piano, a saxophone, a flute, an accordion, a pair of panpipes, musician posters and a musical note blanket. There Pedro came with 5 young children. One was an Indian boy with preppy clothes and glasses, one was an African American boy wearing a green t-shirt, pine green shorts and green flip flops, one was a Latino boy with camping clothes, and 2 were Japanese girls, one in the yellow had short hair, a yellow tank top, yellow pants and flip flops and one in the pink had long hair and wore hippie attire. Carmen said, "Pedro, aren't those the kids from the bionics department." Pedro said, "Yes, their parents are paying me 50 dollars per kid while they work on a really dangerous project.!" Carmen got interested and was in, she needed to save up for school lunch money this fall. The kids were, "Norman", "Tate", "Juan", "Liza" and "Roxanne". They were excited to see Carmen's magic. She did a card trick, a ball trick, and a linking ring trick. Norman said, "Later today at the gymnastics school, their having an ice cream party and the head coach of the junior division hasn't booked the entertainment." Carmen said, "Maybe we can do it and we should let you, Ian, Max, Darrel and Ling be my assistants." Pedro said, "Okay, but don't do anything that will make me look dumb Carmen."

In the mines, Lady Black Hole needed entertainment. Solar and Lunar preformed a magic show. They said that they heard the kids about needing a magic show and thought they should put in their latest monster, "Magbai"." Magbai said, "I'll take care of those Power Brats.

At the Ogawa Gymnastics School, there were a lot of kids enjoying themselves and having ice cream. Carmen was wearing her magician costume she wore last Halloween, while Ian, Darrel, Pedro and Max wore glittery suits they wore for their Reddington-Fang commercial and Ling wore her vegas outfit from the commercial. The owner of the school, "Shinju Ogawa" She had black hair in a ponytail and a track suit. Carmen made her introduction after Shinju announced her. Carmen made a rabbit come out of her hat, made balloon animals, pulled hankies come out of her sleeves, and sawed Pedro in half. As Pedro got out in one piece, their rings glew, knowing their was danger. In the big kid area for ages 13-22.

As the kids were distracted by the games, the sixtet turn into The Power Rangers. Inside the big kid area was Magbai. It said, "For my fist act, I'll make Glitch Zombies appear. Hocus Pocus!" there glitch zombies came in and attack. Digital Platinum followed Magbai outside, while the others took care of the Glitch Zombies.

There they fought off, until Digital Platinum was knocked down. The others came and helped her out. They hit Magbai with the Digital Star, causing him to grow. There they summoned the "Platinum Digital Megazord" they used the Platinum Digital Sword to destroy him. Back in the mines, Lady Black Hole was really angry, she decided to make Virus, Hacky, and Crashy disappear. She sent Glitcherson to attack them, causing the trio to run away.

As they got back, they saw Roxanne singing in front of everyone. There they applauded for her act. There they did a final act, they turned an ice cream cone into banana split for Mrs. Ogawa.

The end.


	23. Saxophone Scanning

He blows up a vase by his waves. Then most of the museum collection by the beginner in saxophone. DenziYellow gets sucked in an alternate dimension until the cavalry came and same him. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut).

At Camerino residents, Carmen was practicing her saxophone when Pedro came in. He said, "Sis, just got a postcard from Estella. She's having a wonderful time back in Puerto Rico and misses us." Carmen said, "Magnifico hermano." There she played, "La Cucaracha" on her saxophone. Then their rings started to glow. They went outside and turned into Digital Yellow and Platinum. On the streets of Freeheart, the latest monster, "Saxcramento" was blowing people away with his music. He sent Glitch Zombies to attack Digital Yellow and Platinum. There they attacked the zombies. Then Saxcramento sent them to another world.

There Pedro can see clear in the other world, so he took off his glasses. There he removed them and saw some alien warriors who looked like Ian, Darrel, Max, and Ling. They all wore Inca like outfits. Pedro whispered, "Who are those guys?" Carmen said, "Not sure Bro, but they look like our friends from Earth." The Ian doppleganger said, "Who are you and why do you come to Jacrturn?" Pedro said, "I'm, "Pedro Javier Camerino". and this is my younger sister, "Carmen Dolores Camerino." The Ian doppleganger said, I'm, "Ibysasius" and these are my friends, "Doryen", "Lucira", and my brother, "Maeck". Pedro explained to the aliens that their trapped and need to get back to Earth to save Freeheart City. Carmen found a plant that looked like a saxophone. There she played Habanera on it. There it attracted the aliens.

Meanwhile at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, Darrel was eating a tuna sandwich, Ling was doing a crossword puzzle, Ian was playing with Digital, and Max was admiring himself in the mirror. There Professor Fang came in and told them that Pedro and Carmen are missing. They needed to find out what happened to them. Digital looked up their last known whereabouts in downtown Freeheart.

At the mines, Lady Black Hole congratulated Saxcramento on sending the Yellow Ranger and the Platinum Ranger to another world, where they won't use their Platinum Digital Megazord. Then she picked up signals of the rangers in Freeheart City.

The team in Ranger mode found Saxcramento, there they fought him off and were sent to Jacrturn. They removed their helmets, heard jazz music and followed it to Carmen. She was surrounded by aliens who are tossing beautiful gems. There they saw their alien doppleganger. Pedro said in a shock, "Is my vision getting blurry or am I seeing double." Carmen said, "It's our real friends." Ian said, "Your our alien doubles." Ibysasius said, "I'm interested." Darrel admitted it felt like looking in a mirror, while Max thought that Maeck looked handsome and Ling loved Lucira's clothes. Ian said, "We need a a way to get back to Freeheart and stop Saxcramento." Doryen said, "Our wiseman and his sister can help you." Maeck said, "Yeah, he has technology that can transport you to Earth. There they got to his laboratory. The wiseman, "Phyleros" came in, he looked a lot like Pedro, while his sister, "Cnassiphise" looked a lot like Carmen. They learned that Phyleros hasn't finished working on the portal machine, he needed one last thing to activate it, but he couldn't remember what it is. There Carmen and Cnassiphise played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on it and activated the portal. Before they went inside the portal, Ian, Darrel, Max, and Ling put on their helmets, Pedro puts on his glasses and Carmen grabbed her alien diamond bags. There they took off in the portal, while their alien dopplegangers waved goodbye.

At Freeheart City, Saxcramento was harassing people with his music, when the rangers came in. Pedro and Carmen powered up. Digital Platinum tossed her bags into the air, the rangers activated the Platinum Digital Star, Saxcramento was destroyed and Carmen grabs her new bags of alien diamonds. Back in the mines, Lady Black Hole was really mad that she was defeated again. She felt like transporting Virus, Hacky, and Crashy to another dimension and she did.

2 days later Carmen was playing her saxophone at in the Camerino living room. There Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max, Ling, and Digital applauded for her performance. Digital said, "That's quite a song you played Carmen." Carmen said, "Gracias." Digital said, "So what's your surprise you told us about.". "I used the diamonds that the aliens gave me to make decorations for my room, I used the leftovers and sold them. I spend some of it on pizza for us and the rest for Reddington-Fang Laboratories." Ling said, "Good job, Daddy forgot to pay those bills for the lab again." There the doorbell rang and at the door was Miss. Fairman, she was filling in for the pizza delivery boy who's sick and is good friends of the manager of the pizza place. Carmen bought one medium pepperoni, one veggie, and a 2 liter diet soda. Carmen gave Miss. Fairman the money and wished her good luck for taking care of the orders.

The End.


	24. Marble Mainframe

At Reddington-Fang Laboratories, Ian, Max, and Ling were playing with marbles. Then Professor Fang get in on the game when he accidentally slipped, causing to loose one of the marbles. There Solar and Lunar found the marble and got the idea of a marble monster, "Marbison". Later, Lady Black Hole made him There Marbison said, "I'll roll those brats out of Freeheart!"

Meanwhile at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, Darrel and Pedro were in the library relaxing and reading some books, while Carmen was listening to some music. There Pedro said, "Did you know that marbles were used in art?" Darrel said, "No way, I can only make on art food man." Then Ian, Max, and Ling came. Ian said, "Well, we were playing with marbles just a while ago." There they , when their rings glew. They head off to the lab to find Freeheart City being attacked by Marbleson.

Outside, they tracked him to Freeheart Park. As Marbleson was scaring people. They said, "Digital Power!" Lunar played her panpipes and summoned Glitch Zombies. They all attacked the Glitch Zombies, there Digital Platinum followed Marbison down the street and attacked him. Digital Platinum followed Marbleson to a toy shop. There no one was in the building. Marbleson saw some toy donations. There Digital Platinum kicked the donations out of the hand and fought him off. Outside, the other rangers found them. They made a Digital Star.

Suddenly the monster grew. They said, "Platinum Digital Megazord" and the megazord came down. There they said, "Platinum Digital Sword" and Marbison was destroyed. Back in the mines, Lady Black Hole was really furious that she was defeated again by the kids. Solar and Lunar decided to work in their comic shop. Glitcherson comforted Lady Black Hole and she vow vengeance on The Power Brats.

Back at the lab they were having some tofu chicken nuggets Miss. Fairman made them. They saw Digital playing with the marbles with Norman, Tate, Juan, Liza, and Roxanne. Roxanne said, "Wow, Digital has got it now." Digital accidentally hit Miss. Fairman with a marble. She was okay, she used to play marbles all the time with her friends as a kids and Ivory use to trip on them.

The End.


	25. Kitty Cracking

Solar and Lunar were petsitting Glitcherson, while Lady Black Hole was sick with a cold. There stray cats got in. Glitcherson came in and scared them away. Suddenly, Solar found an AD for the annual cat show at Ogawa Gymnastics School. There they got an idea.

Later at Ogawa Gymastics School, is was the annual cat show. There they came to watch Liza and Roxanne's cats, "Shark" and "Dolphin" to do their routine. Shark was Liza's pet kitten and was black and had a yellow collar with a basketball tag on it and Dolphin was a white kitten and pink collar with a microphone on it. Digital couldn't enter because she's a cyber cat and they would get disqualified for cheating. Ian said, "On the bright side, Digital won our school's science fair in the 4th grade, our 6th grade eco-competition with it's ability to eat recyclables, and last year's scavenger hunt with it's metal detector. The judge didn't mine.

Later in the lobby, Solar and Lunar were disguised as exterminators. There they made the lobby smell with a stink bomb. Everyone evacuated the building. There the rangers saw a cat monster brainwashing the people into doing Lady Black Hole's errands. It didn't effect the rangers, cause of the rings. There they turned into power rangers and followed them.

Back at the school, Digital analyzed the stink bomb. There it was one that Lady Black Hole made. Shark and Dolphin came out and Shark said, "Digital, my sister and I thought we would help with the rangers." Dolphin said, "Yeah, we don't want that psycho kitty to ruin the show." Digital said, "Okay, it's a good thing Liza, Roxanne and their friends are relaxing in the kids lounge til the competition is fixed. They took off to go find The Rangers.

They found them in Downtown Freeheart City, fighting off Glitch Zombies. They saw the cat monster taking the hypnotized victims to the mines. Solar said to the cat monster, "Good job Catcago." Catcago said, "Mew wow, I'm please by the hypnotized servants." she licked a citizen. They needed to save them They tried to charge, but Glitcherson came in and said, "Hold it you pip-squeak felines." Digital said, "Glitcherson" They fought off Glitcherson and Digital scratched him. Glitcherson howled so loud, he turned everyone back to normal. Lady Black Hole heard Glitcherson and was horrified. She was too upset to notice the citizens escaping.

At the same time, the rangers were fighting off Catcago and destroyed her with the Platinum Digital Star. Then they tracked down the brainwashed captives to the mines. They got their in the Digital Jeep and Cycle, where they saw them normal and leaving the mines.

As they got back, Digital told them what happened. Max said, "I could've done that by myself." Liza and Roxanne noticed that their pets are gone. Then Shark came in knocking out some targets at an archery stand, while Dolphin sang, "London Bridge is falling row.". Everyone was impressed by what Shark and Dolphin did. The winners of this year's cat show is, "Liza and Roxanne Yokoyagi" for their cats, "Shark" for his fighting skills and, "Dolphin" for her singing skills. The judges loved a good display of being different. For the prize, a free weekend camping trip at Camp Arrowtip, with their family and 6 friends. Norman couldn't come because he had to go to a family reunion in India, Tate had to take care of his sick grandfather, and Juan is getting his tonsils out, so Ian, Darrel, Max, Pedro, Ling, and Carmen decided to come with them. They cheered.

The End.


	26. Mantis Modem

At Camp Arrowtip, Roxanne and Ling were singing, "98 bottles of tree zap on the wall", Carmen, Pedro, and Liza were doing archery, Max and Darrel were volleyball, and Ian was making friendship bracelets. Ian said, "These would make good friendship bracelets for The Yokoyagi sisters." Ian gave them yellow and pink bracelets, to show their bond between sisters. Roxanne said, "Thanks Ian." Ian said, "How's Shark and Dolphin?" Liza said, "Their okay, Juan's parents are taking care of them. Juan's mom is a vet."

Later at the campfire, they were telling scary stories. Liza said, "Then to this day, The Hostile Protector chops down souls of people who dare pollute the woods of Camp Arrowtip." Roxanne said, "Sis, you always scare me with your stories." Mrs. Yokoyagi, "Don't scare Roxanne like that Liza." Liza said, "Okay Mom." Ian said, "I got a good one. This is, "The Mantis of Arrowtip." when Arrowtip was founded in 1955, 2 girls who were sisters were walking through the woods. There they stumbled on a cave, there they saw a mantis monster. There were 3 signs of his entrance. First, rushes of cold air will enter the cave, second, swarms of flies come in and finally, The Mantis of Arrowtip comes and scares them out. People thought they were crazy when they came back from the cave. There no one knows what came of the monster." Then 2 elderly ladies came in. They were the counsellors, "Lydia" and her younger sister, "Rhonda". Rhonda said, "It's time for ere they headed off for bed. Around midnight, Liza woke Roxanne up. Liza was wearing yellow flannel pajamas and Roxanne was wearing a pink night gown with microphones on it. Liza said, "Sis, we have to find The Mantis of Arrowtip. We won't get caught." There the sisters sneaked out of the camp and they couldn't find it. Then a mantis-like monster came and kidnapped them, leaving behind their flashlights.

In the morning, they noticed that Liza and Roxanne were gone. One of the younger counsellors found their flashlight out of batteries. They needed to find the girls fast. Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max, Ling, and Carmen left to find them. As they were looking around, they heard Roxanne's singing. They heard it towards a cave. Then Ian saw the glitter on the bracelets and Roxanne singing. As they found them, Roxanne said, "You came, I knew you would hear me sing." Liza said in anger, "It's about time Ian! This place is boring, I wanted to see the monster and he turned out to be real." Ian said, "Calm down Liza, get back to the camp and we'll take care of this." As Liza and Roxanne left, a rush of cold air came in. Then a swarm of flies came in. Darrel said, "We're gonna need a bigger frog." Then The Mantis of Arrowtip came in. The sixtet turned into The Power Rangers and fought him off. Finally, they did the Platinum Digital Star and destroyed him.

Back at the camp, Liza and Roxanne were calming down after what happened. The heroes turned back to normal. Lydia said, "You know, you 2 remind us of ourselves when we were kids. I always get us into a lot of trouble. The biggest one is when we met The Mantis of Arrowtip." There they realize that Rhonda and Lydia were the same girls from the legend. The 8 of them decide not to tell anyone, because they'll think their making it up.

The End.


	27. Costume Code

At Ogawa Gymnastics School, they were having a costume party. Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max, Ling, and Carmen were wearing their hippie costumes. They were helping the kids out when they saw Norman dressed as an astronaut, Tate was a gladiator, Juan was an explorer, Liza was a vampire, and Roxanne was a lounge singer. "You brought Shark and Dolphin with you?" said Max. Roxanne said, "Yes, our neighbor is allergic to cats and we decided to bring them to the party. Shark is a devil and Dolphin is an angel." Darrel said, "So Juan, how was your tonsillitis." Juan said, "Wonderful, I dreamt that Norman, Tate, Liza, Roxanne and I were power rangers and fought of a clown-like villain." Max said, "I usually don't do scary clowns, they creep me out." Norman said, "I hear you. One time at my cousin, "Dharma's" 7th birthday when I was 5, a clown came and puts a pie in my face. That was rude." Carmen said, "Thanks for letting me use one of parents hippie costumes." Liza said, "Well, they do own a 60's shop." Then Mrs. Ogawa came in dressed like a princess. She said, "Roxanne, your gonna sing for us right?" Roxanne said, "Of course Mrs. Ogawa." There Carmen and Ling did a piano duet, while Roxanne sang, "Michael Row the Boat Ashore". Everyone applauded.

Meanwhile on the streets of Freeheart, Solar and Lunar were sending out their latest monster, "Demonver" there they started brainwashing people into harassing the public. Back at the party, they were whacking a piñata. Roxanne was blindfolded and trying to whack it. There The Rangers rings started to glow. They headed off to the jeep and Digit Cycle, along with Digital. There Roxanne hit the piñata. As she removed her blindfold, she saw them leaving. She told Norman, Tate, Juan, and Liza to come outside. There they decided to follow them. Norman grabbed his bicycle, Juan and Roxanne took their scooters, and Tate and Liza took their skateboards. There they saw the rangers fighting off Demonver and some Glitch Zombies. As he knocked out Digital Yellow, Liza got in rage and shouted, "I've come to suck your systems. There the Glitch got scared and ran away." There Demonver ran after them saying, "Your going to wrong way you zombies!"

As they removed their helmets, the kids came in, "Nice costumes!" said Tate. Then Norman realized something. "Hold on, your The Power Rangers." said Norman. The team grew nervous. Digital said, "They should know, I scanned their DNA and they all have a unique thing. Norman has knowledge, Tate has bravery, Juan has excitement, Liza has strength, and Roxanne has calmness." Ian said, "You got a point and promise not to tell your parents in The Bionics Department?" Norman said, "No prob, we recite the story of The Frog Prince to remember."

Then Demover came in saying, "Can't believe that the Glitch Zombies got scared of a little girl." "Who ya calling, "little" you freak!" shouted Liza. There The Rangers made a Digital Star and made Demonver grow big. Then they made the "Platinum Digital Megazord!" There they destroyed the monster. Solar said, "Another monster ruined." Lunar said, "The boss is really going to hate this now."

Back at Ogawa Gymnastics School, the party was still going on. There they got to the desserts that Miss. Fairman made for the party. She made Apple chocolate cake, banana cream pie, fudge brownies, peanut butter cookies, and caramel bars. Darrel took 2 slices of apple chocolate cake and ate them in a snap. There they started eating it.

The End.


	28. Hobby hack

Professor Fang, the rangers, and the kids from the bionics department were sharing their favorite hobbies. While Digital was bombing on some recyclables and Shark and Dolphin were playing with a toy mouse. Professor Fang showed his rock collection. There were 12 different rocks. Ian was impressed, then he showed his hobby in gymnastics. He did his rope routine and everyone routine, Darrel got out some sundae bowls and made some soy ice cream sundaes. He first gave one to Juan since he's lactose intolerant and dairy makes him go into a rash. As he was giving out sundaes, Pedro showed a cactus. He's been gardening them time to time. Max showed his hobby of skateboarding and did some cool tricks. As he knocked a chemical, Professor Fang caught it on time. He doesn't want his lab ruined. Ling showed some yoga. They thought she was great. Carmen played, "The National Anthem" on her accordion. They applauded. Norman showed his map of star constellations. Tate through a football and Max caught it. Juan started juggling. Then he tossed them at Dolphin, there they juggled together. Liza showed her martial arts and took down Professor Fang and Roxanne showed a composed song. She writes then time to time. There Carmen played it and everyone cheered.

Meanwhile in the mines, Lady Black Hole was crossing off monsters on who were destroyed by the rangers. She got some rocks and made her latest monster, "Rockbat". There she sent her to attack the city. Meanwhile in the library, Pedro and Darrel were putting away books when their rings glew. Darrel and Pedro walked out, raised their hands and said, "Digital Power!" There they found them by Medusa Theater and took down the Glitch Zombies.

At the lab, Ian, Max, Carmen, and Ling were watching Liza do her martial arts. Ian said, "Nice job Liza." Liza said, "Thanks, I took karate lessons for 3 years now." Roxanne said, "Plus you won your first championship last week." Liza said, "Thanks." Roxanne said, "We took pictures of the competition, Liza was a natural at it." Ling said, "Well, no one is good at everything you know." Liza said, "True, like I'm the only one in my family who barely knew much about the 60s. I usually know hippie stuff from my parents." Carmen said, "Cool. I'm the only one in my family who can play more than 2 instruments." Pedro, "I can play accordion and panpipes. Carmen taught me how." Then Ian said, "Nice, our mom can preform a bowling strike without her glasses." Then their rings glew, knowing that Darrel and Pedro needed their help, Norman winked at the gang and they fled off to help their friends. They said, "Digital Power" and rode off to find Digital Yellow and Blue.

Ian tracked them down near the theater and got off of the Digital Jeep and fighting off some Glitch Zombies, the team fought off said, "Digital Star" causing Rockbat to grow bigger. Then they said, "Platinum Digital Megazord!" Rockbat was destroyed. They all hi-fiver each other. Meanwhile in the mines, Lady Black Hole was complaining that she lost again. Solar and Lunar were weary about this.

Later at Ogawa Gymnastics School, they were teaching Norman, Tate, Juan, Liza, and Roxanne how to do the uneven bars. Then Mrs. Ogawa, being impressed by their volunteer work on teaching a group of 10-year-olds on the uneven bars. Liza decided to do the floors. She did a 3 cartwheels, a hand stance, and a huge flip. They applauded for Liza's routine.

The End.


	29. Marriage Modem

It was Mrs. and Mrs. Yokoyagi's wedding anniversary at their family's 60s shop, "Groovy Blossom" the rangers and the kids from the bionics department were all wearing their hippie clothes and preparing for the party. , "So tell me about this hippie movement again?" Max asked.

"They play instruments like sitars, guitars, tambourines, and bongos, they don't eat meat, and they care for others," Roxanne answered.

"This hippie movement isn't my thing," Liza replied, "I'm thinking about going goth when I'm 13."

"Mom and Dad said that it's okay," Roxanne said, "As long as you don't get permanent tattoos and piercing on nowhere, but your ears."

Miss Fairman came with the catering order, "Okay, so we have here are veggie lasagna, tofurkey, organic fruit salad, steamed broccoli, organic banana bread, and veggie rolls." she said.

Then Miss. Fairman realized that she forgot to get the wedding anniversary cake. Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max, Ling, and Carmen decided to go get one. Roxanne and Liza decided to come with them since it's their parents wedding anniversary.

Back in the Mines, Lady Black Hole was feeling disgusted due to wedding anniversaries. Then she knew what to do, she got a bird feather, a ninja mask and magically made it into a monster calling it, "Birdsaka". She said, "Birdsaka ruin everything wedding related."

Birdsaka flew off to cause trouble.

At the local bakery, the place was crowded. So they decided to come back when the place is less crowded. As they were exploring, they saw a local chapel and the bride was one of the scientists, "Holly Cotton" she had shoulder length brown hair, purple eyes, and a beautiful wedding dress. "Congrats on your wedding Holly," Ling said as they got up to her.

"Thank you," Holly replied, with a smile, "this is my husband, "Andres Cash" he' a wedding planner."

Andres had short black hair, a blue tux, and glasses, "Nice to meet you, kids," he said to the gang, "Holly told me that you go to Reddington-Fang Laboratories."

Ling replied, "Yeah, my dad is the owner, Ian and Max's mom is his assistant, and Pedro and Darrel work part time at the library."

"I hang out there to avoid my parents timeshare presentations," Carmen said.

"I remember when our dad's college roommate visited Freeheart and attended the timeshare presentation at the Inn," Liza said as she and her sister walked up, "He fell asleep afterward."

Ian said in a shock, "Liza, Roxanne!"

Roxanne said, "We figure you needed help."

"Help with what?" Holly asked.

Ian said, "We're going to pick up a cake at the bakery, but it was too crowded."

Suddenly their rings glow. There was trouble at the bakery. Ian and Ling decided to go and check it out.

There they saw Glitch Zombies and Birdsaka destroying wedding cakes. They powered up into Digit Red and Pink. They started to fight off the Glitch Zombies. As Digit Pink tripped, Ian grabbed her. There they stared lovingly in each others' eyes. The monsters made their escape as they were distracted. Then Darrel and Pedro snapped them out of it. "Sorry guys," Ian said, "Didn't know what got into us."

Max said, "Bro, we interviewed the people leaving the bakery and apparently they were ruining anything wedding related.

Pedro said, "I got an idea on how we can catch Black Hole's monster!"

At Ivory Comics, Solar and Lunar were celebrating that weddings are ruined. Then they got a message from Lady Black Hole that Ian and Ling are getting married.

At the chapel, Ian was the groom wearing his late father's red tux that he wore to his wedding, Ling was the bride wearing her mom's Chinese wedding dress, Darrel was the usher wearing a blue tux, Pedro was the minister wearing a yellow tux, Max was the best man wearing a green tux, Carmen wore a light blue Puerto Rican dress as the maid of honor, and Liza and Roxanne were the choirs at the wedding. They sang, "Xintianyou" which Professor Fang's sister, "Li" sang at their wedding. She's now a choir singer.

As Ling was walking down the aisle, she thought, "It feels like I'm getting married to Ian for real."

Ian thought, "She's so pretty in her mom's wedding dress and I wish this wedding wasn't fake."

As Ling got up. Pedro said, "Dearly beloved, we're here to honor the union between Ian Oliver Reddington and Ling Hong Fang. Before we start, is their anyone who has a reason they shouldn't marry?"

Then Birdsaka shouted, "I have a million objections!"

There Ian nodded and the rangers said, "Digital Power!"

There they turned into The Power Rangers and Birdsaka realized that it was a trap. He sent Glitch Zombies to attack. Liza ran after Birdsaka and used her martial arts on her.

Outside they did a Digital Star causing Birdsaka to grow. Then they summoned the Platinum Digital Megazord. There they said, "Platinum Digital Boomerang!"

And Birdsaka was destroyed. Liza and Roxanne cheered for the rangers.

Back at Groovy Blossom, Ian and Darrel were back in their hippie outfits guiding blindfolded Nori and Hisao Yokoyagi. Nori had a pink hippie outfit and short black hair and Hisao also had short black hair and a yellow hippie outfit. As they removed their blindfolds, they saw that Groovy Blossom was beautifully decorated Pedro, Carmen, Ling, Liza, and Roxanne were wearing their hippie outfits again. Nori said, "Arigato everyone."

Then Ling and Carmen got out the cake. It was organic soy lemon, with pink frosting and 60s decorations saying, "Happy Anniversary Nori and Hisao" in Japanese.

There they celebrated while Roxanne sings.

The End.


	30. Beauty Bugs

At Ogawa Gymnastics School, the 85th annual Miss Teen Freeheart beauty pageant was going on. The granddaughter of the original winner, "Chloe Pearson" was the host. Amongst the competitors were Terry, Laurie and a girl named, "Kit Kelley" she had long red hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress. Ling said to Kit, "We go to the same school."

Kit said, "Yeah, "Kit Kelley."

Ling said, ""Ling Fang."

Ian, Darrel, Max, Pedro, Carmen, The Bionic Department kids, Professor and Mrs. Fang, and Caroline were there for the occasion. Caroline said, "I remember when I was the winner of the Miss. Kangaroo contest. Thanks to my chemistry routine."

Then a British man with graying red hair and glasses said, "Go on Kit, make Daddy proud!"

"Dennis?" said Professor Fang.

Dennis said, "Haven't seen you in a while Ye."

Max aced, "Dude, do you know him?

Professor Fang said, "Yeah, my archival from high school, "Dennis Kelley" he always does his science without safety precaution, Thomas and I usually win science fair due to caution."

Professor Kelley said, "Come on Ye, who needs safety."

There the girls come out with their beautiful dresses. There Chloe started asking questions for the girls. She asked Terry, "Which flower would you be?"

Terry said, "I would be a dandelion, bringing new wishes to make the planet an eco-friendly place."

Then it was Ling's turn. Chloe said, "Ling, which fairytale character would you be?"

Ling said, "I would be Cinderella. Finding true love and living happily ever after."

Ian felt lovestruck for her.

Back at the mines, Lady Black Hole was watching the competition from Cable TV. She remembered cheating in the Miss Teenage Rose contest and got caught for messing with the other competitors talent competition. She got grounded for a month for it. Then she summoned her latest monster, "Vainslvania" she spoke in a Romanian accent, "No worries boss, I'll kidnap the Pink Ranger and replace her with the clone you made from her."

Lady Black Hole knew that the picture she found of her online would pay off.

After the dress show, Ling was captured by Vainslvania and replaced with a clone. At first, the clone was acting like a jerk, then Digital came to see if she's alright. Then realized that it was a clone. She contacted the rangers through the rings and they sneaked off while Terry did her yoga routine. As they sneaked in, they saw the Ling Clone and destroyed her. They needed to find the real Ling. They tracked her to Ivory Comics.

There they saw Ling bound and gagged. As they ungagged her, they needed to make sure she's the real Ling. Ian asked, "What is Pei's middle name?"

Ling said, "Hui" after our maternal grandmother, "Suen Hui"."

That's when they knew it really was Ling and untied her. There they saw Vainslvania and Solar and Lunar. Then they realized their the same people as the comic book owners the Bionic kids told them about. There Solar played her panpies and summoned Glitch Zombies. The Rangers said, "Digital Power!"

And turned into The Power Rangers. They took down the Glitch Zombies, did a Platinum Digital Star and destroyed Vainslvania. There Solar and Lunar made a run for it.

Back at the competition, they saw Kit doing a gymnastics routine with a forward walkover, a cartwheel and a somersault. She wore a blue leotard with a shark on it. Everyone cheered. Ling left to get changed to her mother's dress. Kit came up and said, "Hey there, your Ling's friends."

Ian said, "Yes, and your Professor Dennis Kelley's daughter."

Then Laurie pushed Kit out of the way to present her poetry. Pedro helped her up, feeling lovestruck. Kit said, "My adoptive brothers, "Lane" and "Rudy" hate beauty pageants cause of they think it's boring, so their at the movies for the latest alien movie."

Carmen said, "You good at gymnastics Kit."

Kit said, "Yeah, I attended the Freeheart's Spin, the first gymnastics school in the city."

Ian said, "You know, you should transfer to Ogawa Gymnastics School."

Then Ling came in wearing her mom's wedding dress and played, "Chopsticks" on the piano.

Afterwards, Chloe said, "The judges has made their decision for this years' Miss Teen Freeheart, "Ling Fang"!

Everyone, but Laurie cheered for Ling and Chloe gave her the beauty pageant crown and a bouquet of flowers.

Her parents very proud of her for winning the contest.

Prof. Kelley was proud of his daughter for doing her best. Kit told him that she should transfer to the Ogawa Gymnastics School.

Professor Kelley said, "You should transfer to Ogawa Gymnastics School, I heard of their solar powered electronics."

"Thanks Daddy!" there she hugged.

The end.


	31. Lucky Loading

Max was admiring himself in the mirror and Carmen was reading a music magazine when Ian came in. Ian said, "Max."

Max said as he dropped his mirror, "Bro!"

Carmen quickly grabbed the mirror before it hitter the floor. She said, "Gee Max, you should be more careful."

Max said, "Yeah, it almost cost me some bad luck."

Ian asked, "Do you really believe in this stuff Max?"

Max said, "You know I believed in superstitions ever since I was 4. Dad use to tell me about them."

Pedro was coming into Reddington-Fang Laboratories with his umbrella up. He said, "Sorry I'm late, my parents let me book a girl scout troop for the hotel."

Max shouted, "Pedro, close that umbrella before someone gets hurt."

Pedro closed it and was freaked by this. Suddenly Darrel came in eating some fries that Miss. Fairman made and putting salt on it. Darrel tripped and spilled the salt. Max quickly grabbed a mop, walked under a ladder where a worker was changing a lightbulb, passed through Shark, and cleaned the salt. As he turned, he saw that the workers got hurt. They were all mad at Max for his overreacting.

Meanwhile in the mines, Lady Black Hole was enjoying some Chinese when she placed her chopsticks uptight. Virus, Hacky, and Crashy came in running tossing the chopsticks and eating the food. Lady Black Hole said, "Hacky, Virus, Crashy, I see that you've returned."

Crashy said, "Yeah, we learned all about bad luck while we were in the dimension you sent us too. There they gave us a ride to Earth."

Lady Black Hole finally got an idea on to defeating the rangers. She made a monster called, "Geniesgow". There she told him to wreck the town.

Back at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, people were still complaining about Max's superstitious behavior. Professor and Mrs. Fang and Ling were coming in with horseshoes. It was family game night in the lab and they thought they were playing horseshoes. They heard about a what Max did and they weren't mad because it was just an accident. As Professor Fang turned his hand around. Max screamed and said, "Your holding a horseshoe upside down!"

Professor Fang tossed it and decided to go wash his hands.

Mrs. Fang said, "My husband does this all the time whenever there's bad luck."

Ling said, "Which is why he cleans the house on Fridays and on the 13th of each month."

Max said, "Dudette, this made me think of Friday the 13th."

Ling said, "Calm down Max."

Then their rings glew, knowing that someone is attacking Freeheart. There the rangers powered up and tracked down Geniesgow near the park. There they fought him off. Suddenly, Max saw Juan who's about to step on a crack. There he pushed him out of the way. Solar and Lunar summoned Glitch Zombies to attack. There they fought off the zombies. Juan helped out with his gymnastics. Afterwards, they did a Digiatal Star and made Geniesgow bigger. There they summoned the Platinum Digital Megazord, made a Digit Boomerang and destroyed him.

Lady Black Hole got really angry that her latest monster was destroyed. Virus, Hacky, and Crashy decided to play board games.

Back at Reddington-Fang Laboratories, they were having

Ian said, "Do you here about Solar and Lunar's comic shop? It's now going to be reconstructed into a gymnastics supplies shop."

Max said, "Cool, I could check out their batons."

Professor Fang came in and said, "Children, everyone forgave Max for overreacting. Plus I got a surprise."

He got out a statue of a toad.

Ling said, "Daddy, do you really have to bring your statue of Jin Chan."

Darrel asked, "Jin who?"

Ling said, "Jin Chan was a famous toad in China that brought good luck. Daddy also uses the number, "8" as a lucky number, bamboo, fish, and a maneki neko from Japan as good luck."

Professor Fang said, "Of course sweetheart, Daddy was a fond of this as a child."

The End.


	32. Recall Files

Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max, Ling and Carmen were relaxing at Ogawa Gymnastics School. Ling was on the balance beam and landed perfectly. Carmen said, "Good job Ling."

Ian said, "Only 1 day til the county gymnastics guys."

Max said, "All that practice paid off." competition."

Then Ling saw Ian thinking, he was thinking about their experience as rangers.

Ian said, "So this started off when Lady Black Hole returned after 10 years from getting the pink slip for illegal alien contact, then Professor Fang summoned us to become Power Rangers."

Max said, "He chose my fighting skill, Ian's leadership, Darrel's enthusiasm, Pedro's intelligence, and Ling's kindness. There he gave us 5 rings that made us into Power Rangers, blah, blah, blah."

Ian said, "We fought off a lot of monsters. Then we learned that Mom was part of her own Power Rangers group."

Ling said, "She and her old friends were being used by that crazy teacher of there's for a project."

Darrel said after he took a bite from his turkey sandwich and swallowed it, "Then Ian saved us from Lady Black Hole thanks to his biking summoning powers."

They all noticed Darrel's eating habits, he said that they know he eats when he thinks outside of school. Pedro did admit that his intelligence do get the best of him, Max sometimes keeps caring about himself, Ling does worry about her father's behavior, and Ian sometimes can't accept that his dad is gone. Then Ian got out his phone and looked at a picture of his late father. Max asked, "Thinking of Dad Bro?"

Ian nodded and said, "There we learned about the founding of Reddington-Fang Laboratories and that Digital was created to become the perfect pet."

There Digital came in and said, "We're you guys talking about me?"

Ian said, "Yes. You were one of the best creations Dad made. Always eating recyclables and helping our planet."

Ling said, "Then Ian saved us from Lady Black Hole thanks to his biking summoning powers."

She began to giggle. Ian started to think that Ling felt the same for him.

Max said, "Dudes, did you forget that when Ling's sister came in and we through that groovy party, we learned the biggest thing we'd ever heard. Miss. Fairman was Lady Black Hole's younger sister. Though we didn't care about who she is."

Ling said, "Of course and my sister, "Pei" was aware of our secret."

Carmen said, "Don't forget me, Professor Fang realized he needed more power, so he got me to be a ranger, cause of my quick reflexes."

They decided to test Carmen out, Ian got a rope, Darrel got a hoop, Pedro got a ball, Baton got some batons, and Ling god a ribbon. Ian did a rope like a whip and Carmen avoided getting tagged with it, she got Darrel's hoop, Pedro's ball, and Max's batons, then Ling tossed the ribbon and Carmen grabbed it.

Pedro said, "Yes Sis, you were a good ranger." said Pedro."

Suddenly, Norman, Tate, Juan, Liza, and Roxanne came in wearing gymnastics clothing.

Norman asked, "Are you guys talking about what you've been through?"

Ian said, "Of course Norman."

Norman said, "Remember when we found out about your secret?"

Juan said, "We were attending a costume party here when we saw you in your Ranger forms."

Roxanne said, "We kept this secret so no one could get hurt."

The 6 teenagers did remember and liked Norman and his friends loyalty.

Ian said, "Tomorrow is the big day, so we must keep an eye out for Lady Black Hole and her Glitch Zombies."

They all nodded.

The End.


	33. Shut down

In the mines, Lady Black Hole was still mad because she always gets defeated by the rangers. Virus said, "Boss?"

Lady Black Hole shouted, "Not now?"

Virus said, "I got an idea to beat out those Power Brats."

He showed a group of robotic gymnasts who all look like Lady Black Hole, but with different hairstyles and they all had black leotards. Virus said, "Solar and Lunar built these for you. When they touch the gold trophy at the gymnastics competition, they send a sound wave brainwashing everyone into obeying you."

Lady Black Hole loved it and they reminded her of herself when she was a teenager cheating in horse riding contests, but was caught for poisoning the other horses.

Later that evening at Ogawa Gymnastics School, the boys were wearing red leotards, while the girls were wearing red leotards with glitter on them. Ian said, "This is it, the competition and this is the first time we had Carmen and Kit on it."

Carmen said, "I'm a bit nervous."

Ian said, "I wouldn't count on it."

Behind her were a couple that looked like Pedro and Carmen if they were grown up. They both wore proper outfits. Carmen said, "Mama, Papa"

In the audience was Terri, Ian, Max, and Ling's parents, The Bionics Dept people, Kit's adoptive brothers, "Lane" who was a Japanese boy with shoulder length black hair, a red tank, maroon pants, and hiking boots. and "Rudy" was an African boy with brown dreadlocks, yellow t-shirt, tan ripped jeans and sneakers., her father, "Dennis Kelley", their friend, "Terry" and Ling's sister, "Pei" Mrs. Reddington said, "The kids haven't won a gymnastics competition since they were 12 and Max was 11."

Lane said, "This is Kit's first competition in her new gymnastics school."

Rudy said, "I'm so excited about this."

Prof. Kelley said, "Now boys, give your sister time to get ready."

The announcer was Shinju Ogawa's husband, "Satoshi". He had short black hair, was obese, and wore a suit. He said, "Welcome to the 50th annual Big Kid Swing Gymnastics Competition, I'm your host, "Satoshi Ogawa". Here are the 3 teams that will be competing this year."

Ian whispered, "I thought there were 2 teams?"

Satoshi said, "Starting with our newest team, "The Black Hole Barbarians."

Lady Black Hole's troop came out. Norman, Tate, Juan, Liza, and Roxanne glared at them, then he announced Freeheart's Spin, where all of the Teammates were wearing blue leotards. Then Satoshi announced his wife's school. The Rangers and Kit waved to the audience.

The competition began with the pummel horse, Ian scored 39.1, Freeheart's Spin scored 33.5 and The Black Hole Barbarians scored a 40. Ian thought they looked creepy, knowing that they all look the same. Then it was the uneven bars. Freeheart's Spin won 33.4, Black Hole Barbarians scored a 35.6 after if forgot to grab a bar, and Carmen scored a 40. Then it was the trampoline, Freeheart's Spin scored 20.6, Black Hole Barbarians and Kit were tied with 40.

During the competition break after Darrel competed on the rings, Pedro competed on the horse, and Max competed on the banalce beam, they saw that Digital contacted them through the rings. She said that she scanned the robots on tv and found out that their robots. Ian said, "We can't expose the robots."

Then the security guards came in with Lady Black Hole and her gang dressed as janitors and with remote controls for the robots. Everyone was shocked in horror. Lady Black Hole sent a robot to touch Mr. Ogawa's gold pin and brainwashed everyone. The rangers needed to stop her. So they said, "Digital Power".

Solar played her panpipes and summoned Glitch Zombies. The Rangers attacked them. Then they formed a Platinum Digital Star, destroyed the remote control and turned everyone back to normal. The gymnasts bots all fell to the ground. The real janitors came in and cleaned up.

After Lady Black Hole and her gang were arrest, it was time for the floor. Freeheart's Spin and Ogawa Gymnastics School were tied up. The gymnast for Freeheart's Spin did tumbling dance moves, roundoff, a back salto, and a somersault. Then it was Ling's turn. She did a Front Walkover, 4 backflips, tumbling dance moves, and 2 cartwheels, then for a surprise, she got out a ribbon with piano keys on it. Everyone was shocked by this and Ling did beautiful twirls of her ribbon. Everyone in the audience cheered. Then Satoshi announced the winner of the contest, "Ogawa Gymnastics School."

He especially liked Ling Fang's routine. Ling decided to add a ribbon routine to impress the audience. Each of the 7 teens got a gold medal and a trophy for their school. Their parents and The Bionics department kids were proud of them.

The End.


	34. The Electric Adventure

The kids were on the beach having a picnic. As Carmen and Ling were playing with their beach ball, they found a chamber with a beautiful woman in it. Carmen shouted to the boys, "Hey guys, you should look at this."

The boys walked off and saw a chamber. There they saw a planet on it. "That looks like the planet, "Gadrov"." said Carmen, "I heard there's a story of 2 lovers, "Wotia" and, "Ecdall" Wotia and Ecdall were 2 different people. Wotia was the princess of a planet, and Ecdall was a peasant boy. One day, Ecdall was playing his song on the panpipes when Wotia came and gave him a bag of money. There he had enough to pay rent. Wotia knew that he was alone in the world, so she took him in and he spent the night there. As the night grew, so did their love. They each had a ring that symbolizes their love for each other. Unfortunately, the planet was under attack and Wotia and Ecdall were Separated."

There they pressed a button and the woman was released. There she woke up. "For 2000 years I slept. now that I'm awake, I must return to Gadrov and protect my people." The lady said.

"We're coming with you Electric Dame, you can't do this alone." said Ian.

The Electric Dame said, "Since you 6 have pure hearts and the gadgets to protect it. Then you must come."

There she teleported them off to Gandrov. On the planet, it was abandoned and everyone was a stone statue. "We need to find the statue of Ecdall and save the planet," Ian said.

They split up to go find the statue and to find out the cause of all of this. Ian and Darrel went to one direction, Pedro, The Electric Dame and Max went in one, and Ling and Carmen went in another one.

Carmen used her quick reflexes to save them.

"Ling and I found some weird alien with 3 eyes trying to turn us into stone," Carmen answered.

Ling and Carmen saw a 3 eyed alien wearing heavy metal clothing. He tried to turn them into stone, but Ling and Carmen used their gymnastics to avoid the effects. They quickly escaped the cave.

Meanwhile, Ian and Darrel were looking around. Ian knew they had to free them. He communicated Pedro on his ring. He was in the gardens where the lovers hang out and decided to meet there ASAP.

Ian, Darrel, Ling and Carmen used their rocket boots and met the others there. As they were looking around, they found a statue of a man with panpipes. "That's Ecdall." explained The Electric Dame.

The Electric Dame removed her left glove, showing the same ring as Ecdall. Pedro got shocked, "Your, you are-." Pedro sadly said.

"Wotia". answered The Electric Dame.

Pedro got so depressed and he ran off in tears. "Pedro!" his friends shouted.

"Let's find Pedro," Ian said to the others.

They took off to find him.


	35. The Electric Adventure part 2

As they were looking around, Ian saw a figure crying near a well. It was Pedro and he took off his glasses. "Pedro!" Ian shouted as he came down.

Pedro was still crying because he found out The Electric Dame was the lover from the story. Unkown to them, Ling found the duo and heard their conversation. "I've been crushing on Ling since she saved me at that pool party," Ian said to Pedro.

Ling got really shocked about this and left.

"Ling might feel the same way," Pedro replied. "I've seen her kissing a picture of you in her room."

"I'm not sure," Ian said, "It's best if we do it in person and you should get over Wotia."

Pedro puts his glasses on and calms down.

Meanwhile, Max was looking around for Pedro when he saw the same alien Carmen and Ling encountered. He tried to figh him off, but he was too powerful and he left. Everyone met in the garden and explained their side of the story. Carmen and Darrel saw

"Ling and I saw this weird 3 eyed alien wearing heavy metal clothing." Max said.

"That's what we told you, dude." Carmen replied.

Wotia remembered him as Bruqurak. He was the one who turned everyone in Gadrov into statues. They needed to stop him and free the planet. They found Bruqurak near a vast area.

"These are the human beings whose been trespassing on my personal museum!" Bruqurak shouted

"This is Wotia's home and we won't let you ruin it!" Ian shouted.

All of the rangers stood together and shouted, "Digital Power!"

There they turned into Power Rangers while Burqurak sent out his minions, the "Chauuard". They Were Heavy-Metal Like Monsters.". They fought off the monsters.

Wotia fought off Bruqurak, but he was too strong. He touched his amulet and he grew 40 ft. They needed to stop Bruqurak from destroying the planet. Wotia got an idea.

Inside the castle, she unlocked a megazord she never named. They decided to use this to defeat him. They hopped inside and called it the, "Gadrov Megazord". Wotia liked the name. They fought him off, then Bruqurak made a ball from his hand and aimed at the megazord, but they missed and it landed on Wotia, instead. It caused Pedro to get angry and they did attack named after her, "The Wotia Sword" slashing Bruqurak, turning him into dust and causing everyone to turn back to normal.

A few hours later, the people of Gadrov were grateful for their bravery and to reward them, they gave the rangers the Megazord and the weapons. Ian got a rope, Darrel got a hoop, Pedro got a ball, Max got clubs, Ling and Carmen got a ribbon each. Pedro gave Ecdall and Wotia their blessings and they flew off to their home planet with their new megazord.

Back on Earth, Professor Fang and the kids from the bionics department were looking for seashells. The bionic department kids were barefooted while Prof. Fang kept his shoes on. Tate saw the megazord in the sky. The rangers came out of the megazord and removed their helmets, "Hey, Daddy." Ling said to her father.

Professor Fang was impressed by the Megazord. The rangers think they should use it in their future battles. Ling and Ian then decided to talk alone. "Ian," Ling said to him, "I heard you saying that you have a crush on me since we met."

"Yes," Ian replied, "I was scared that you might not be into me since your dad is a scientist."

"No way," Ling replied back, "I felt the same way since then, I like you for your loyalty, good leadership skills.

"Well, I like you for your beauty, your kindness, and your beautiful teeth."

Ian and Ling kissed.

The End.


End file.
